Étude à Baker Street
by JimmM
Summary: Nouvelle arrivante au 221B Baker Street.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock et moi avions passé beaucoup de temps à **EN** parler. En effet, maintenant que notre entourage connaissait notre situation (je ne vous parle pas du "Je vous l'avez bien dit ! On ne m'écoute jamais de toute façon !" de Madame Hudson et du "Dès notre première rencontre je l'ai su." de Mycroft, qui étaient assez exaspérant à entendre), je pensais qu'il fallait passer à la deuxième étape !

« - John, c'est ennuyeux !

\- Mais non, ça demande juste du temps libre, et j'en ai plein !

\- Mais sil faut savoir s'en occuper !

\- Je sais comment m'en occuper.

\- Et pendant que nous courserons un criminel ?

\- Il y a madame Hudson ou Molly.

\- Ça prend de la place.

\- Peut-être, mais ça redonnerait un peu de vie.

\- À quoi ?

\- Tout. »

Il réfléchissait. Je soupirais. S'il continuait, nous serions déjà mort quand nous voudrons adopter !

« - OK, mais c'est une fille, reprit le détective.

\- Une fille ?

\- Une fille.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'après toi, John Watson, la chose la plus complexe du monde est le sexe féminin.

\- Tu ne vas pas utiliser notre fille pour des expériences, rassure-moi !

\- Hmm je ne peux rien te promettre, John. »

Je soupirais encore une fois. Non mais ! Il n'y avait que Sherlock pour se comporter comme ça ! Étudier sa propre fille. N'importe quoi ! Je ne le laisserai pas faire, voilà tout. « Et si elle est ordinaire ?, railla la petite voix dans ma tête, Sherlock serait sûrement frustré et très déçu. » Je n'y avais pas pensé. Peut-être qu'une fille assez âgée devrait comprendre.

« - En fait Sherlock, je ne veux pas d'un bébé. »

Il me lança un regard satisfait :

« - Parfait ! Huit ou Neuf ans, cela devrait convenir !

\- Euh, tu es sûr ?

\- Absolument ! »

Il claqua des mains, se leva, enfila son long manteau noir et descendit l'escalier. Je couru à sa suite.

Nous avions pris un taxi vers le _Bethlem Royal Hospital._ Alors que je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose, Sherlock leva la main, comme pour me dissuader de parler. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi nous allions dans hôpital psychiatrique. On adopte à l'orphelinat, non ? Ou alors il enquêtait. Mais sans m'en avoir parlé ? Je restais sceptique. Le taxi s'arrêta devant l'hôpital, je le payais et nous sommes entrés.

« - Sherlock, peux-tu me dire ce que nous faisons ici ?

\- Sois patient John.

\- Mais ! »

Sherlock avança et alla parler à un infirmier qui nous fit patienter. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit homme chauve portant de lunettes. Il nous serra la main.

« Docteur Artem, que puis-je pour vous ? »


	2. Chapter 2

« - Docteur Artem, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Sherlock Holmes et mon compagnon John Watson, répondit Sherlock.

\- Monsieur Holmes ! C'est un honneur. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Heum, bonne ques…

\- Voir les enfants admis ici, et orphelin de préférence, me coupa Sherlock.

\- Nous n'en traitons pas beaucoup, en vérité nous en avons cinq.

\- Ne parlez pas d'enfants comme on parle de marchandises ! Protestais-je.

\- Ah, John, tu es si sensible, me taquina Sherlock.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, reprit le docteur. »

Ce dernier se retourna et s'engagea dans un couloir, Sherlock le suivant. J'hésitai. Les couloirs blanc me paraissait infinis, et ils étaient si étroit que même quelqu'un de non claustrophobe aurait du mal à respirer. Je suivis néanmoins Sherlock, son manteau flottant autour de lui comme une cape. Je l'imaginais avec notre future fille dans les bras, et je souris bêtement. Même si certains pensent le contraire, Sherlock serait le meilleur père qu'un enfant puisse avoir. Un cri strident me sortis de ma rêverie.

« - Nos patients ont parfois de vilaines crises et il nous faut les calmer au plus vite, expliqua le docteur, nous arrivons. »

Il ouvrit une porte où jouait cinq enfant, trois filles et deux garçons.

« - En ligne, ordonna le docteur. »

Ils obéirent tous, sauf une. Je la regardais attentivement. Elle avait les cheveux très courts et nous tournait le dos.

« - Esther ! »

La petite se retourna et se mit dans le rang. Sherlock se posta face aux enfants, je restai en retrait, en les examinant. Ils étaient tous très mince et se tenaient très droit. Le premier garçon devait avoir dix ans, comme celui à sa gauche. Ils avaient tous deux la peau noire, ce qui contrastait avec les filles. Ils avaient les cheveux courts et des yeux marrons. La fille à côté était blonde. À vu d'œil, j'aurais dit qu'elle avait onze ans. Elle lançait des regards méprisant autour d'elle en triturant les longues mèches de sa chevelure blonde. Celle d'à côté avait les cheveux blanc, comme la neige, avec ses yeux d'un bleu si pâle qu'on les aurait cru blanc. Puis venait le dernière, celle que le docteur avait appelé Esther. Elle avait les cheveux brun assez courts et des tâches de rousseurs parsemaient son nez. Elle défiait Sherlock du regard avec ses grands yeux verts. Une fois l'examination (c'est ainsi que je l'appelle je ne trouve pas d'autres mots, on aurait dit une vente d'esclave, ça me fait froid dans le dos rien que de m'en rappeler!) faite, Sherlock se tourna vers le docteur Artem :

« - Maladies ?

\- Ceux-là, Tom et Georges, dit-il en montrant les deux garçons, bordeline.

\- Troubles d'identité en quelque sortes ? Dis-je.  
\- Exact. Andrea, reprit le docteur en désignant la blonde, t **roubles obsessionnels-compulsifs.** **Annicka, elle montre des signes de démence mais rien de trop garve pour l'instant.**

 **\- Et la dernière ? Demanda Sherlock.**

 **\- Elle est seulement associale. Elle** **ne parle jamais et n'agit jamais comme tout le monde. C'est pour ça que ses parents l'ont abandonnés ici.**

 **\- Je vois, reprit Sherlock. Dites-moi ce que vous voyez sur John. John, approche s'il te plaît. »**

 **Je m'exécutais.**

 **« - Tom, commence, reprit Sherlock.**

 **\- Euh, il est petit, il porte des vêtements chaud.**

 **\- C'est tout ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Georges ?**

 **\- Cheveux courts ? Je ne vois pas grand-chose de plus.**

 **\- Andrea ?**

 **\- J'en ai rien à faire. »**

 **Sherlock eu son rictus vainqueur. Je savais ce qu'il manigançait. Il continua :**

 **« - Annicka ?**

 **\- Je dirais quarante ans et qu'il est célibataire ?**

 **\- Esther ?**

 **\- Je fais toute une analyse ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.**

 **\- Oui, répondit Sherlock.**

 **\- John Watson, vous étiez docteur militaire, vu votre coupe de cheveux. Vous aviez une moustache mais vous l'avez rasée, il y a encore une petite trace de coupure sous le menton.**

 **\- Excellent ! S'exclama Sherlock, John ?**

 **\- Tu signes, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. »**


	3. Chapter 3

Une fois tout signé nous rentrâmes à Baker Street. Sherlock avait décidé d'appeler notre fille Mary. Nous lui donnâmes la chambre du premier, puisque nous dormions, Sherlock et moi, dans la chambre de Sherlock. Elle n'avait que peu d'affaires, alors le rangement fût rapide. Madame Hudson fut enchantée. Elle ne cessait de répéter : « Enfin une autre présence féminine ! », ce qui, je dois l'avouer, était assez gênant. Sherlock fit visiter l'appartement à Mary, qui n'appréciait pas vraiment Sherlock. Du moins, au début.

Les premières semaines se déroulèrent avec beaucoup de disputes. Surtout entre Mary et Sherlock. Elle était encore plus butée que Sherlock lui-même ! Mary ne voyait pas quel intérêt il y avait à une enquête. Pour elle, les gens méritaient ce qu'il leur arrivait. Une fois, Sherlock avait réussi à la persuader de résoudre une enquête avec lui. Elle avait accepté et en quelques heures, le meurtre avait été résolu. Plus Sherlock et elle enquêtaient ensemble, plus ils se rapprochaient. Ils se comprenaient d'un seul coup d'œil.

À la fin de l'été, Sherlock et moi nous sommes disputés. Je voulais inscrire notre fille à l'école. Lui, naturellement, n'y voyait aucun intérêt.

« - John ! La plupart des choses qu'on va lui apprendre ne lui servira à rien !

\- Sherlock c'est la base de tout système. Elle doit y aller.

\- Elle est asociale.

\- Et ?

\- Elle sera seule.

\- Sherlock, tu es comme elle. Et tu as des amis. Elle s'en fera. »

J'avais réussi à convaincre le grand Détective d'inscrire sa fille à l'école.

Le temps passait vite. Sherlock et moi résolvions des affaires et Mary étudiait. Elle adorait l'histoire et le russe. Plus le temps passait et plus nous en savions sur son passé.

« - En fait, j'ai jamais connu mes parents, dit-elle un soir alors qu'elle était allongée sur le canapé, les jambes contre le dossier et la tête renversée. Ça se trouve c'était des cons.

\- Mary, surveille ton vocabulaire, répondis-je. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et sourit. Elle était comme Sherlock. À l'âge d'onze ans elle s'était teint les cheveux en noir et les avait coupé très court en disant « J'ai un air Holmes à présent ». Maintenant, elle en avait quatorze, et cette vie durait maintenant depuis quatre ans. Une vie comme je l'avais imaginer. Jusqu'au soir où Mary ne rentra pas. Sherlock était encore à la morgue. Je pris mon téléphone.

« - Mycroft Holmes, j'écoute.

\- C'est John Watson.

\- Oui je m'en doutais. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

\- Mary n'est pas rentrée. »

Le Gouvernement resta muet. Je savais qu'elle et lui pouvaient passer des après-midi entière à regarder des films des années 50 ou jouer aux échecs. Elle était très proche des frères Holmes, mais je savais qu'elle ne se confiait qu'à moi.

« - Elle n'est pas avec vous je présume, lui demandais-je.

\- Non. Où est Sherlock ?

\- À la morgue. »

Il lâcha un juron.

« - Je vais me renseigner, finit-il par lâcher. »

Et il raccrocha. Je ne dormis pas cette nuit-là. Et Mary ne rentra pas non plus.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup ! J'essaie de prendre en note ce que vous me dîtes, même les points négatifs. Leia22 maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer, j'aurais moi aussi aimé écrire ces dialogues, et oui tout s'enchaîne trop vite, j'en ai conscience, puis-je avoir un peu d'indulgence pour ma première véritable histoire ? XD**

 **Ari, tu as raison, il y aura toujours une Mary à Baker Street !**

Sherlock ne cessait de jouer du violon. Il ne parlait plus. Il était rentré tard hier de la morgue. Il brandissait fièrement une fiole et avait crié : « Cyanure ! Tu avais raison ! ». Il n'avait obtenus aucune réponse. Il me regardait. Je restais muet, les yeux fixés à l'écran de mon ordinateur.

« - Eh bien ? Elle dort ? »

Je ne répondis pas. J'ouvris une page de mon blog. Nouvelle enquête résolue. Nouvelle histoire sur le blog.

« - John. Je te parle. »

Un titre. « L'empoisonneuse de Fleet Street » sonnait bien.

« - John. »

Il a tourné ma chaise vers lui et me fixait. Il scrutait mon visage. Tout en lui me faisait penser à elle. Sauf ses yeux.

« - Oh. »

Il me m'enveloppa de ses bras et je fondis en larmes.

Le lendemain Lestrade appela. Ils avaient trouvé un corps correspondant à peu près à la description de Mary. Devinez où. Dans la Tamise. Sherlock et moi étions montés dans un taxi, direction la morgue. Le long défilé des maisons à travers la vitre m'empêchait de penser. Soudain le taxi s'arrêta. Nous étions arrivés.

Sherlock devant moi, nous entrâmes dans l'hôpital, prîmes l'ascenseur et descendirent à la morgue. Tout un petit monde attendait devant la porte. Molly. Mycroft. Lestrade. Ils entrèrent tous. Je restais devant la porte. Sherlock me prit la main et ma tira à l'intérieur. Un corps était recouvert d'une bâche.

« - Soulevez-là, ordonna Sherlock. »

Molly souleva la bâche et Sherlock joignit ses mains contre sa bouche. Il détourna le regard.

« - C'est elle. »

Le visage de Mycroft s'assombrit. Sherlock était de dos et Molly ne savait quoi faire.

« - Non, dis-je. »

Sherlock se tourna vers moi.

« - John…

\- Non, ce n'est pas elle, répondis-je. »

Sherlock secoua la tête.

« - Sherlock, analyse ce corps, ordonnais-je.

\- Non, John, je…

\- Obéis ! Hurlais-je. »

Il sursauta et s'exécuta. Tous les détails y passèrent. Je soupirais de satisfaction.

« - Sherlock, notre fille ne portait pas de bleu. »

Il fronça les sourcils quelques secondes puis son visage s'éclaira.

« - Quoi, demanda Lestrade, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Oh John, tu es… brillant ! S'exclama Sherlock. Regardez les ongles de la victime. Il y a du vernis bleu.

\- Elle aurait très bien pu… Commença Mycroft.

\- Non, le coupa Sherlock. Elle déteste cette couleur. »

Il remonta le col de son manteau.

« - Nous devons découvrir l'identité de ce corps, et ainsi, nous trouverons Mary. »


	5. Chapitre 5

**Petit chapitre supplémentaire. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce à quoi vous vous attendiez. Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture !**

Je savais que ça finirait par arriver. Je sentis le filet de sang qui s'échappait de mes lèvres. Je gardais les yeux fermés. J'avais très froid. Il y avait des bruis de pas autour de moi. Six personnes dont une femme. Oh merde, je m'attire toujours des ennuis moi. Je souris à cette pensée. Quand j'étais arrivée à Baker Street, Mycroft est passé « m'examiner ». Enfin, c'est ce que mon père avait dit ! Au final je l'aimais bien, même s'il me battait toujours aux échecs. Avec Sherlock (si je dis papa ou mon père vous ne saurez pas les différencier! Alors je vais les appeler par leur prénom) on résolvait une affaire Russe. Le genre de complot bien noir, vous voyez ? John râlait parce qu'il avait peur pour moi. Il avait eu raison. À la fin on m'avait limite planté un tournevis dans l'œil.

« - Réveillez-là, dit une voix féminine. »

Deux personnes venaient vers moi. Il m'assirent sur une chaise et me versèrent de l'eau dessus. Bon, niveau réveil, c'était pas top. J'ouvris les yeux.

« - Bonsoir, Esther, fit une voix avec un accent russe.

\- Je m'appelle Mary, répondis-je.

\- Là n'est pas la question, continua la voix.

\- Je l'emmerde votre question, ironisais-je. »

Quelque chose heurta ma joue. Oh décidément, les russes n'étaient pas les meilleurs interrogateurs du monde. Le goût métallique du sang se répandit dans ma bouche.

« - Vous n'avez plus donné aucun renseignement sur les agissements Holmes depuis trois ans.

\- Exact, vous savez tenir des comptes, dis-je.

\- Expliquez-vous et soyez convaincante, reprit la voix d'un homme qui sortait à présent de l'ombre. »

Ma vue se brouillait. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer de forme distincte. Mes paupières se fermèrent lourdement.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Je suis malade, donc l'inspiration est très présente xD Au lieu de passer mes journées devant une série ben j'écris les chapitres suivants. Je sais, c'est pas une bonne idée d'écrire au fur et à mesure mais bon, j'ai déjà le « fil conducteur ».**

Pendant que Sherlock faisait des analyses à la morgue, je partis pour le __Bethlem Royal Hospital__ _. Je pris un taxi. La télévision s'alluma._

 _« - Je n'ai pas demandé ça !, m'exclamais-je. »_

 _L'écran devient gris et les mots suivants s'affichaient en grand : « NOUS SAVONS. » et puis plus rien. L'écran s'éteignit et quand je sortis du taxi, la voiture repartie sans même prendre mes dix livres. Je pris mon téléphone et composais le numéro de Sherlock. Il ne répondit naturellement pas. Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres et j'entrais dans l'hôpital. Je me rendis à « l'accueil » (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) et demandais à voir le docteur Artem._

 _« - Il a démissionné, me répondit l'infirmière._

 _\- Comment ça ? Quand ?_

 _\- Hier matin. »_

 _Je restais sceptique._ _Je sortis et décidais d'appeler Mycroft cette fois-ci :_

 _« - John._

 _\- Mycroft._

 _\- Alors ?, demanda-t-il._

 _\- Le docteur Artem, celui qui nous avait présenté les enfants._

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Il a démissionné._

 _\- Montez. »_

 _Une voiture noire attendait en bas des escaliers._

 _Tout le monde était réunit dans l'appartement. Sherlock dans son fauteuil, Mycroft debout, appuyé sur s_ _on parapluie_ _, Lestrade assit sur une chaise, et moi, assit en face de Sherlock._

 _« - Artem a démissionné, dis-je._

 _\- Naturellement, répondit Sherlock._

 _\- Il va nous falloir le retrouver. Pourriez-vous nous faire une description ?, demanda Lestrade._

 _\- Je vais vous faire ça, dis-je._

 _\- Mycroft, tu as du nouveau, non ?, continua Sherlock. »_

 _Mycroft ne répondit rien. Nous nous sommes tous trois tournés vers lui. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans rien dire puis réussit à parler :_

 _« C'était il y a huit ans. Il y avait une rumeur qui disait que des enfants russes disparaissaient. Il y avait trois filles et deux garçons, issus de l'immigration._

 _Vous allez me dire que ce n'était pas un problème dont il fallait nous occuper, ça arrive tous les jours et dans tous les pays. Mais c'était bien plus grave. Ces enfants-là avait une capacité intellectuelle sur-développée. Dans de mauvaises mains, ces enfants pouvaient détruire le monde tel que nous le connaissons._

 _La rumeur disait qu'on exploitait ces enfants dans des mines, ou qu'on les prostituait pour amasser encore plus d'argent_ _pour un quelconque projet nucléaire_ _._ _Le problème étant, pourquoi exploiter des enfants plus qu'intelligent ?_ _Nous avons donc envoyé un agent chargé de ramener ces enfants et de leur procurer des soins pour_ _les aider_ _à « s'en sortir ». L'agent était équipé comme il l_ _e_ _fallait, mais ne devait pas se faire prendre par les russes, sinon, ç'aurait été une catastrophe mondiale. L'Angleterre_ _s'immisçant_ _dans_ _les affaires de la Russie !_

 _Quoiqu'il en soit, l'aller c'était bien déroulé. Tout était en place. L'agent avait les enfants et attendait un signal. Sauf qu'il y avait un traître parmi nous. Quelqu'un avait donné les codes aux russes. L'agent fût emprisonné et on ne sut jamais ce qu'il advint de lui. Nous avions perdu tout espoir de sauver ces enfants._

 _Jusqu'au jour où arriva un bateau de pêche sur les quais de la Tamise. Un homme en descendit et demanda à me parler. « J'veux parler à monsieur Holme ! » qu'il disait. « Affaire R05 ». C'était le nom de l'opération. Je le reçus et il me dit qu'il avait les enfants mais qu'il souhaitait aider à leur « guérison ». J'acceptais sans me méfier. »_

 _Tout le monde se tut. Mycroft essayait de rester droit et impassible mais ses mains tremblaient. Je lui proposais de s'asseoir._

 _« - Comment s'appelai_ _en_ _t les enfants, Mycroft ?, demanda_ _doucement_ _Sherlock. »_

 _Je n'avais jamais vu Mycroft dans un tel état. Ni Sherlock lui parler ainsi._

 _« - Tomas. Georges. Andrea. Annicka. Esther. »_

 _Je déglutis._

 _« - Et le nom de celui qui était sur le bateau de pêche ?_

 _\- Artem. Leonid Artem. »_


	7. Chapter 7

**Je suis désolée, la mise en page fait n'importe quoi en ce moment ! Une de mes amie parle russe, ce qui est plutôt avantageux pour les quelques expressions que je vais utiliser. Si toutefois vous avez une meilleure traduction, je suis preneur ! Leia22 ta dernière review m'a beaucoup fait rire. Néanmoins, j'avoue que les prénoms ne sont pas les meilleurs. Il sont en fait une sorte d'hommage à certains policiers ou commissaire ou autres de différentes séries que je regarde. Je ne pense pas faire une autre grande révélation ! Enfin, maintenant que tu me le dis...**

Au début, quand j'ouvris les yeux, je ne voyais rien. Tout était noir. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux pour essayer de distinguer des formes autour de moi. Je me levais et m'appuyais contre un mur. Il était rugueux et humide. Je cherchais un appuis et ma jambe heurta quelque chose de mou. Je me baissais et tâtais la chose en question. C'était chaud et… Ça remuait ! Je reculais d'un bond contre un mur. Une forme se leva. On aurait dit une personne, mais l'obscurité était tellement épaisse qu'on ne pouvait presque rien distinguer. Une voix douce s'éleva. Je connaissais cette voix. Mais où l'avais-je déjà entendue ?

« - Anni ? »

La voix se tut. Une main m'agrippa le bras et l'autre remontait vers ma tête.

« - Anni, si c'est toi, ce n'est pas... »

La main se plaqua contre ma bouche. J'étais presque sûre que c'était une fille Ses doigts étaient trop fins et ses cheveux longs chatouillaient ma joue quand elle se pencha vers moi pour murmurer à mon oreille :

« - Zatknis. » _(« tais-toi » en français.)_

Il y avait des bruits de pas au-dessus de nous. C'est à ce moment que je sentis des fourmis dans mes jambes. Il y avait de l'eau par terre. Peut-être un petit centimètre mais elle était glaciale. Mais comment cette fille avait-elle pu être couchée par terre ? Je me promis de répondre à cette question plus tard. Pour le moment, nous devions sortir d'ici au plus vite. Je me dégageais de la prise de cette fille sur moi et regardais attentivement autour de moi. Ma vue commençant à s'habituer à l'obscurité, je distinguais à présent que le sol était en pente. Pas très forte, mais de sorte à ce que l'autre bout de cet endroit soit sec. Je levais les yeux. Rien. Il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce. Aucun objet. Même nos vêtements. Je me souviens que la dernière chose que j'avais porté était mon uniforme. Je regardais la fille qui était restée debout, à m'observer. Elle et moi portions un pantalon et un débardeur. J'avançais pour aller m'asseoir là où le sol était sec. Je lui fis signe de me rejoindre. Elle s'assit près de moi.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé entre ma découverte des lieux et le cris sourd de l'alarme. Une porte qui semblait blindée s'ouvrit et on nous fit sortir. Elle sortit avant moi et ses cheveux blanc m'apparurent. Elle se retourna et me sourit. C'était bel et bien Annicka. Je ne me trompe jamais, pensais-je avec un sourire. Je sortis de la pièce. Un couloir s'étendait devant nous. Nous étions « accompagnées » de deux hommes armés.

« - Nous pouvons parler en anglais, commença Annicka, ils ne comprennent pas.

\- Oh, je vois. Mais où sommes nous ? Où allons-nous ? Je suis perdue, avouais-je.

\- Avec les autres, nous pensions que tu réussirais à te cacher. Mais ils t'ont retrouvés, fit tristement Annicka avant de se faire pousser par un de nos deux escorteurs. »

Nous avons marché une dizaine de minute, tourné plusieurs fois à gauche, puis à droite, encore à droite, à gauche… Avant de rentrer dans une salle complètement vitrée. Une table rectangulaire se tenait au milieu. Tomas, Georges et Andrea se tenaient sur un côté. Deux chaises (sûrement pour Annicka et moi) se tenaient de l'autre. Au bout de la table se tenait un petit homme chauve portant des lunettes. Autant je me souvenais des trois autres car avant nous passions nos journées ensemble quand nous étions enfants, autant je ne reconnaissais pas cet homme là.

« - Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, dis-il. »

Anni s'assit sur une chaise et je m'assis sur l'autre. Les trois en face me fixaient. Andrea abordait un sourire satisfait tandis que Tom et Georges restaient maîtres de toute émotion.

« - Bien, je pense que vous vous souvenez de tous les autres. Nous avons mis beaucoup de temps, acceptez mes excuses mais celle-ci, fit-il en me pointant du doigt, était intouchable.

\- Comment ça ?, demanda Andrea.

\- Vois-tu, ma chère Andrea, Esther a été « adoptée », expliqua-t-il.

\- Je m'appelle Mary.

\- Tout ça faisait partit du plan. Mais au bout d'une année elle a arrêté de nous fournir des renseignements sur les frères Holmes. Mais étant « la nièce » du Gouvernement britannique, nous ne pouvions la récupérer. Mais tout cela est du passé, continua-t-il en agitant ses mains. Maintenant vous devez continuer de travailler sur le projet ATAGE avec Esther.

\- Un instant docteur Artem, le coupa Tom, et si nous ne voulons plus continuer ? »

Le visage du docteur se durcit.

« - Vous n'avez pas le choix. »

On nous conduisit à une autre salle. Tout s'enchaînait trop vite. Je ne comprenais rien, j'étais totalement perdue ! Je voulais juste rentrer à Baker Street et continuer de résoudre des enquêtes tout en buvant le thé de madame Hudson. Je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue. Je l'essuyais d'un revers de manche.

La salle en question n'avait pas de fenêtre. Il y avait une table ronde avec quatre chaises autour et différentes choses sur la table, comme un compas ou des crayons, il y avait aussi des plans et… Des barres chocolatées ? Tomas, Georges et Anni s'assirent autour de la table.

« - Et Andrea ?, demandais-je.

\- Elle a le droit à un traitement de faveur, me répondit Georges. »

J'haussais un sourcil puis m'asseyais.

« - On va tout t'expliquer Esther, mais fait comme si tu réfléchissais sur les plans qui sont sur la table. On est filmé, m'expliqua Tom en désignant une caméra du bout du doigt.

\- Je m'appelle Mary à présent.

\- OK, OK, si tu veux, me répondit Georges en soupirant. »

De nous cinq j'étais la plus petite (même en taille mais je ne l'avouerai jamais!). À quelques mois près avec les jumeaux, mais quand même. J'étais née en novembre alors qu'eux mi-juin. Andrea avait un an de plus que nous et Anni deux ans de plus. Je baissais la tête vers ces fameux plans. Ils voulaient qu'on trouve une formule chimique. Les essais sur les feuilles qui les entouraient m'ont fait sourire. Ils correspondaient tous à quelque chose de déjà connu ou les lettres assemblées constituaient un mot.

« - Quand tu es partie il y a quatre ans, commença Anni, on a continué nos petites vies dans l'hôpital. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose au bout d'un an, parce qu'un homme est venu nous voir. Il nous a dit s'appeler Jim et nous a expliqué qu'il t'était arrivé de mauvaises choses et qu'on devait venir ici pour travailler. On a obéit. Le docteur Artem était cependant resté à l'hôpital. Il était là le soir et la nuit mais sinon nous ne le voyions plus.

\- On nous a assuré qu'on était les seuls ici et que ce n'était pas une prison, continua Georges, mais bon, comme tu l'as constaté, on est enfermé à double tour et au milieu de la nuit, quand tout le monde dort et que tu colles ton oreille à la porte tu peux parfois entendre des hurlements. Nous n'avons aucune idée de l'heure ou du jour qu'il est. Nous savons juste que ça fait 1 147 jours que nous sommes ici, soit trois ans et 52 jours. »

Je souris. Il a toujours été doué en maths.

« - Et ce projet « ATAGE » ?, demandais-je.

\- Andrea, Tom, Annicka, Georges et Esther, me répondit Tom. Aucune originalité. »

Nous avons rigolé un bon coup. Ça faisait du bien de les revoir. Mais je m'inquiétais pour mes parents. Je croisais secrètement les doigts pour que Sherlock ne refasse pas une crise et que John ne fasse pas de dépression. Mais pourquoi m'inquiétais-je ? Ils sont Sherlock Holmes et John Watson. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour eux. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais.


	8. Chapter 8

**Vos reviews me touchent beaucoup ! Honnêtement quand j'écris un chapitre je passe plusieurs heures à l'écrire, le rectifier, effacer des morceaux, les réécrire… Ça prend du temps mais j'aime beaucoup ça. Je dois dire que j'ai toujours un peu peur d'aller voir vos reviews quand je sors un nouveau chapitre. Mais vous paraissez satisfait, alors ça me rassure x).**

 **Leia22, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu mettre une indication de narrateur, je n'y ai pas pensé. Néanmoins, jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête le narrateur alternera entre John et Mary. (Je préviendrai évidemment si je change !)**

 **J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à rectifier ce chapitre, je m'excuse donc pour ce retard '**

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Sherlock était en haut. On s'était mit d'accord, je cherchais des informations sur Internet ou dans les journaux et lui fouillait la chambre de Mary. J'attendis quelques minutes de plus. L'appartement désert et muet était maintenant méconnaissable. Avant mardi (jour de la disparition de Mary), il y avait toujours un bruit dans cette pièce et une chaleur douce flottait dans l'air. Nous étions vendredi et l'appartement de Baker Street était vide et froid. Sherlock ne descendait toujours pas. Je lâchais un soupire. Sherlock s'assombrissait d'heure en heure. Il ne résolvait plus d'enquête. Il ne mangeait plus sauf si je l'obligeais. Et surtout, il ne touchait plus à son violon. Ça pourrait paraître banal pour des gens extérieurs, mais je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Je me levais, et montais les escalier menant au premier étage. Je m'arrêtais devant la porte de la chambre et entendis quelqu'un renifler. J'ouvris la porte. Sherlock était là, assit sur le lit entre deux piles de livres, me tournant le dos. Il était tourné vers la fenêtre. Je fis le tour du lit et m'arrêtais à quelques centimètres de lui Ses fines boucles noires étaient emmêlées et une larme roulait sur sa joue. Il avait les yeux fermés. Je m'accroupis et pris sa main dans la mienne. Le contact de sa peau glacée me fit frissonner. Il ouvrit les paupières et posa ses grands yeux bleu sur moi.

« - Peut-être, commença-t-il, peut-être qu'elle est simplement partie. Elle ne se plaisait peut-être pas à Baker Street. Elle ne nous appréciait peut-être pas. »

Il serra ma main. Je secouais la tête avec un petit rire. Sherlock me regarda durement.

« - Depuis quand le grand Sherlock Holmes fait-il des déductions stupides et infondées ?, ironisais-je.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, John ? »

Je pris une profonde inspiration :

« - L'année dernière, alors que tu étais en Écosse pour une enquête – sur l'égorgeur aux serpents je crois - , l'école de Mary avait appelé. On l'excluait pour deux jours. Le motif ? Elle s'était battue avec un garçon de sa classe et lui avait cassé une dent. »

Sherlock sourit.

« - Je devais aller la chercher. J'allais jusqu'au collège, signais tous les papiers et ramènais notre fille à la maison. J'étais furieux contre elle. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle s'était battue ! Je lui avais posé la question. Elle m'avait regardé et avait dit : « Ce gars-là disait qu'avoir deux parents du même sexe c'était pas normal. Du coup je lui ai répondu que c'était sa façon de penser qui n'était pas normal. Et je lui ai donné un coup dans la mâchoire. ». J'avais sourit mais lui avais fait promettre de ne pas t'en parler. J'avais peur que ça t'affecte. »

Sherlock prit un temps de réflexion avant de répondre :

« - Je vois.

\- Elle ne peut pas être partie comme ça Sherlock. On va la retrouver. »

Je le pris par la main et le fit descendre au salon. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil pendant que je lui ramenai du café. J'étais dans la cuisine quand j'entendis quelqu'un monter les escaliers. Sherlock me fit signe de me taire et de ne pas bouger. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer.

« - Si vous êtes ici pour me tuer, commença Sherlock, dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas toute l'après-midi. »

L'inconnu posa une enveloppe sur le bureau et repartit. Je passais ma tête dans le salon et regardais Sherlock. Il me regarda.

« - Qui était-ce ?, demandais-je. »

Il ne répondit pas, se leva et prit l'enveloppe. L'idée qu'elle était piégée me traversa l'esprit et je l'arrachais des mains de Sherlock. Il me lança un regard interrogateur avant de dire :

« - Elle n'est pas piégée, John. »

Il me l'enleva délicatement des mains et sortit le disque qu'elle contenait. Il le mit dans le lecteur DVD et alluma la télévision. L'écran était noir. Puis elle se mit à grésiller et l'image du docteur recherché apparu :

« - Si vous regardez ce film à l'heure qu'il est, soit nous sommes mort soit vous allez bientôt mourir. Dans tous les cas, je vous dis quand même bonjour. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre fille, fit-il avec un sourire, elle est en vie. Pour l'instant. »

L'image changea. Elle montrait à présent une table où quatre personnes étaient penchées. Ils parlaient, mais on entendait aucun bruit. Je tournais la tête vers Sherlock qui avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran. Je lui pris la main. Il dut y avoir un bruit, car les deux garçons qui étaient assis devant, se levèrent, laissant apparaître les deux filles derrière. Sherlock serra ma main. Mary apparaissait à l'écran. Elle triturait ses mèches de devant. L'écran redevint noir puis le docteur réapparu.

« - Allons, monsieur Holmes, l'horloge avance. Tic tac ! »

Puis tout s'éteignit. Je me tournai vers Sherlock.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?, lui demandais-je.

\- Ça veut dire, John, que pour lui cette « enquête » est un jeu.

\- Comme Moriarty ?

\- Comme Moriarty. »

La pression de la main de Sherlock sur la mienne s'intensifie brusquement. Il n'était plus triste. Il était en colère. Je pris mon téléphone et écris à Mycroft : « 221B. URGENCE. JW. ». De nous tous, c'était lui qui pouvait nous en dire plus. J'envoyais le même message à Lestrade.

Ils arrivèrent en même temps. Mycroft resta debout, appuyé sur son parapluie et Lestrade s'assit sur une chaise.

« - Qu'est-ce qui est aussi important pour me faire venir ici ?, demanda Mycroft. »

Sherlock lança le disque avec la télécommande depuis son fauteuil. Le film repassa et je me surpris à détourner le regard. Je regardais attentivement Mycroft et Lestrade à tour de rôle. Mycroft inspira fortement et Lestrade se grattait la tête. Quand le « film » fut finit, personne n'ouvrit la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit.

« - Je peux essayer de trouver où ce film a été enregistré, proposa Lestrade.

\- Merci, Greg, lui répondis-je. »

Sherlock fixait Mycroft qui avait pâli. Il nous cachait encore quelque chose ?

« - Vous devez encore nous faire une révélation, c'est ça ?, demandais-je avec énervement à Mycroft.

\- Non, répondit calmement celui-ci. »

C'en était trop. Je donnais un coup rageur dans mon fauteuil avant de me lever.

« - Où allez-vous, John ?, demanda Lestrade.

\- Je sors, répondis-je. »

J'attrapais mon manteau, sortis de l'appartement, descendis les escaliers et sortis dehors.

Il neigeait. Nous étions en Novembre et il neigeait. Je souris. Les flocons étaient blancs, on aurait dit du coton. Je marchais dans les rues de Londres, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de mon manteau. Mes chaussures grinçaient légèrement sous le fin duvet de flocons qui s'étalait de rues en rues. La nuit était tombée. Je commençais à fatiguer. Je levais la tête, cherchant un panneau. J'étais à Ley Street. Je soupirais et regardais l'heure à ma montre. 19H27. J'allais rentrer tard à Baker Street. Je secouais la tête et quelques flocons tombèrent de mes cheveux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je comparais toujours la neige à Sherlock. Froide mais inexplicablement douce. Une lumière m'aveugla. Un taxi s'arrêta à quelques mètres et une longue silhouette en sortit. Je grelottais à présent. La silhouette s'avançait vers moi. Ma vue se brouillait. Que m'arrivait-il ? Me yeux se fermèrent et je tombais à la renverse dans la neige.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ce chapitre est assez court, j'avais une multitude d'idées pour ce chapitre (oui, je me répète x) ), et j'ai fait en sorte d'être assez rapide et de ne pas m'éterniser sur des détails insignifiants. Si toute fois certaines choses vous paraissent obscures, je me ferai une joie de répondre à vos demandes ! Bonne lecture :)**

J'étais éreintée. Physiquement et moralement. Au début, on devait juste chercher une formule. Puis, ils ont décidé qu'on mettait trop de temps. On a changé plusieurs fois de salle. De la grande salle immaculée, nous sommes passés à une plus petite et mal éclairée, et maintenant nous étions chacun dans une petite salle, où se tenaient une table et une chaise. On se voyait le soir avant l'extinction des feux, pour mettre en commun. Nous étions filmés en permanence. Je n'ai jamais été douée en physique. Mon truc c'était la littérature, pas les sciences ! On restait enfermés des heures durant dans ces pièces. Nous dessinions des plans. Au début il y avait un thème précis. On devait concevoir une nouvelle mine anti-personnel. J'ai refusé de le faire. L'année dernière, en classe, nous avions regardé un film parlant des armes utilisées pendant les Grandes Guerres, et j'avais pensé à John en Afghanistan. Que dirait mon père si j'aidais à fabriquer de telles choses ? Alors j'avais refusé. J'avais repoussé les feuilles qui étaient devant moi. Je peux vous dire qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, je n'avais plus rien refusé. Nous devions tout écrire. Ce que nous pensions, ou autre. Le premier jour j'ai trouvé ça bête. Je pouvais très bien m'en souvenir, si je le décidais. Mais le lendemain je ne me souvenais jamais des événements de la veille. C'était comme si je revivais chaque jour le même jour, inlassablement. Des fois nous avions droit à une vidéo. Nous étions tous les quatre (Tomas, Georges, Anni et moi) réunis dans une petite pièce, avec pour seul « meuble » une télévision. Souvent, c'était des sujets divers. Mais ce soir, c'était différent. Nous étions réunis dans la salle. Ce soir, il y avait une table, plusieurs chaises, des feuilles et des marqueurs. Le premier jour, j'avais appris que seules Annicka et moi étions partis de l'hôpital. Elle, avec une riche famille allemande, et moi au 221B Baker Street. L'écran s'alluma. La vidéo n'a duré que quelques secondes. C'était une vidéo de surveillance. Une explosion. Une explosion d'un appartement. Un appartement avec un café en dessous. Mon cœur rata un battement. Mes membres se raidissaient et ma bouche s'ouvrait sans pouvoir prononcer quoi que ce soit. Les trois autres se tournèrent vers moi.

« - Mary ?, se risqua Annicka.

\- Oh merde, commença Georges, vous croyez que… ?

\- Oui, le coupa Tomas. »

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux, espérant retenir mes larmes. Nous étions filmés, je ne devais pas pleurer. J'inspirais un bon coup. La vidéo passait en boucle. Je la regardais attentivement. Le café n'était pas ouvert mais il faisait jour. Je penchais la tête vers le côté. Mes yeux me brûlaient. Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. . J'eus juste le temps de hurler avant qu'un gaz ne s'échappe dans la salle. Mes yeux se fermèrent tout seul. Ma vue se brouilla, mes yeux se fermèrent et je tombais contre le mur.

Je me souviens d'être allongée sur mon lit et ne penser à rien. Mon cerveau s'était arrêté de penser. Tout simplement. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. Mes yeux fixaient le plafond sans vraiment le fixer. Des fois quelqu'un entrait dans ma chambre. Je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur physique, mais je savais que mon abstention à toutes ces fichues activités allaient me coûter cher. Mais je m'en fichais. Je savais que la vidéo de l'explosion était fausse. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Mais pourtant, mon corps tout entier refusait de bouger. Mon cerveau refusait de fonctionner. Inconsciemment, je me laissais mourir. C'était plus fort que moi. Quelqu'un entra. J'avais gardé les yeux fermés.

« - Eh bien. Tu étais moins émotive quand tu étais petite, Esther. »

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressais lentement. Je m'assis sur le lit, face à mon interlocuteur. Andrea.

« - Tu n'avais pas pleuré pendant le voyage vers l'Angleterre. J'avais trouvé ça vraiment très fort de ta part, continua-t-elle. »

Elle s'était adossée contre un mur. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur elle. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue-de-cheval et mastiquait un chewing-gum. Son short laissait voir ses jambes nues, presque blanche et son gilet était à demi-ouvert. Je riais intérieurement. L'emmerdeuse typique des séries américaines. Je secouais la tête.

« - Tu as toujours été nulle en provocation. Quatre ans plus tard, c'est toujours le cas, dis-je en souriant. »

Son visage s'assombrit.

« - Tu as vu comment tes pauvres parents ont finis ?, me demanda-t-elle, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Tout ça parce qu'ils se mêlaient de ce qui ne les regardait pas !

\- Andrea, que tu es sotte, soupirais-je, la vidéo est fausse. »

Son visage se décomposa entièrement.

« - Comment as-tu…

\- Les faux raccords !, la coupais-je. Toujours ! »

Je m'étais levée. Mes pieds nus s'engourdissaient au contact du froid carrelage.

« - Les gens normaux sont tellement prévisible. Tellement que c'en devient comique !

\- Esther, je t'interdis de…

\- Je m'appelle Mary, lui répondis-je.

\- Esther, Mary, peu importe ton nom, s'énerve-t-elle.

\- Non, non, mon nom de famille est Watson.

\- Que ?

\- Parce qu'on s'est dit que Holmes était trop… Comment dire, voyant ?

\- Écoute-moi !

\- Non, tu vas m'écouter. Mon nom est Mary Watson. Et je vais rentrer à Baker Street. Par n'importe quel moyen. »

Mon cerveau s'était soudain réveillé. Je débordais d'énergie. Et je comptais bel et bien sortir de cet endroit et rentrer à Baker Street. Advienne que pourra.


	10. Chapter 10

**Voici l'épisode qu'en général personne n'aime, c'est le chapitre de l'action qui ne s'explique que plus tard ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite sort très prochainement. :) J'en conviens l'action de fin est très rapide. Je ne savais pas trop comment la développer plus.**

 **Je suis désolé que le chapitre précédent vous ait semblé confus. J'ai des tonnes d'idées qui fusent de partout et avec les études, ça devient de plus en plus dur de me concentrer correctement sur l'histoire. À partir de maintenant j'indiquerai à chaque fois les points de vues, pour une meilleure compréhension. Bonne lecture :)**

oOo

 **John :**

J'ouvris les yeux. Je ne me rappelais pas la soirée d'hier, juste d'être tombé dans la neige. Je tournais la tête. Il y avait une fenêtre, et à côté, sur une chaise, un Sherlock assoupit. Je souris. C'était donc lui que j'avais aperçu près du taxi la veille. Je me redressais avec un grognement. J'avais mal partout. Je m'assis, un peu sonné. Je passais mes pieds nus sur la moquette au pied du lit. C'était doux et chaud. Je me levais péniblement et allais vers la cuisine. J'ouvris la porte. Madame Hudson avait monté un plateau avec du thé. Je secouais la tête avec amusement. Madame Hudson avait beau dire qu'elle n'était pas notre gouvernante, que ferions-nous sans elle ? Je pris une tasse et retournais dans la chambre. Je posais délicatement mes lèvres sur le haut de la tête de Sherlock. Il sursauta.

« - Oh, fit-il en se frottant les yeux, bonjour John.

\- Bonjour, Sherlock. »

Je lui donnais la tasse.

« - Nous avons une enquête à mener. »

Il pleuvait. C'était souvent comme ça à Londres, d'ailleurs. J'épluchais les dossiers médicaux de l'hôpital pendant que Sherlock était sur les lieux. Un étrange silence régnait dans l'appartement. Le café avait fermé exceptionnellement aujourd'hui, rénovation, ou quelque chose comme ça. J'arrivais au dossier de Mary. Aucun nom de famille n'était marqué. Je fronçais les sourcils. Je lus les quelques lignes du dossier et me levais d'un bond. Je courus vers la porte quand j'entendis une énorme détonation et sentis une forte chaleur derrière moi. Mes yeux se fermèrent.

oOo

 **Sherlock :**

J'étais dans le hall de l'hôpital quand j'ai su. Il y avait une télévision dans la salle d'attente, à côté. L'appartement avait explosé. Tous mes sentiments se mêlaient et s'entremêlaient. Mais je ne devais pas laisser paraître mes émotions. Je pris le premier taxi pour Baker Street.

oOo

 **Lestrade :**

Coup de téléphone. Ça n'arrêtait pas en ce moment, les crimes, même mineurs, étaient en hausse, et nous étions débordés. Mon portable vibra et je me pris la tête entre les mains. Je me grattais la tête avant de l'attraper. Le message de Sherlock était bizarre : « BAKER STREET. EXPLOSION. SH. ». J'ouvris une nouvelle page Internet. Je lisais rarement les actualités. J'y étais au cœur même, du matin au soir ! Je tombais par hasard sur un article faisant part d'une explosion. À Baker Street. J'attrapais mon manteau sans finir mon café.

oOo

 **John :**

Je rouvris les yeux d'un coup. J'avais l'impression de m'être fait rouler dessus par un énorme véhicule. Je voulus me redresser mais on m'obligea à rester couché. Sherlock serrait très fort ma main. Je n'avais pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que c'était lui. Sa peau était douce mais le bout de ses doigts rugueux, à cause du violon. Je serrais sa main. Il s'approcha :

« - Comment tu te sens ?, se risqua-t-il.

\- J'ai connu mieux, lui répondis-je. »

Il me sourit mais la tristesse voilait son regard.

« - Je vais bien, Sherlock, répétais-je, je vais bien. »

Il ramena nos mains contre lui et son regard changea brutalement. Une colère noire se lisait à présent dans ses yeux.

« - Sherlock, dis-je, avant que ça n'explose, j'ai trouvé quelque chose dans le dossier. »

Sherlock me lança un regard interrogateur et je lui racontais ce que j'avais lu quelque temps auparavant.

On devait me rapatrier à l'hôpital, au moins pour une nuit, pour me surveiller. En temps que médecin je trouvais cela tout à fait normal, mais Sherlock restait sceptique. Je le rassurais. Il n'y avait que Sherlock pour s'inquiéter à ce point. Je déposais un rapide baiser sur sa joue avantde partir. Il resta planté là, au milieu de la rue. Plus l'ambulance s'éloignait et plus sa silhouette devenait petite. J'eus un pincement au cœur. La nuit tombait déjà, et Londres s'allumait. Les fenêtres des différents appartements et maisons inondaient les rues d'une douce lumière jaune. Je m'endormis en regardant par la fenêtre. Le temps me paraissait très long.

Je me réveillais en pleine nuit. J'avais beaucoup de mal à me rendormir. Les draps rêches du lit me grattait. Je les repoussais et me levais. Le carrelage était froid comme le marbre. Je frissonnais. J'inspectais ma chambre. Il n'y avait pas de toilettes. Je soupirais et sortis de ma chambre.

Les couloirs étaient vides. Je ne trouvais aucune infirmière nul part. Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée pour enfin trouver les toilettes. Elles n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres… Quand j'entendis une voix. Je me collais au mur. De toute évidence, quelqu'un était au téléphone. Je m'approchais silencieusement pour parvenir à entendre quelques brides :

« - Non, ce n'est pas encore prêt. Oui, nous faisons notre possible. Elle refuse de travailler. Oui. Je comprends. Ne la brutalisez pas. Mais monsieur, elle n'a que quatorze ans ! Oui. Entendu. »

La voix grave devait appartenir à un homme. Il repartit. Ses pas s'éloignaient, une porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Puis, plus rien. Je remontais en quatrième vitesse dans ma chambre et pris mon portable. J'étais pris de tremblements. J'ai dû retaper plusieurs fois le numéro.

« - John ? »

La voix grave de Sherlock me calma légèrement. Je pris une forte inspiration.

« - Il faut que tu viennes. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Calme-toi, John, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tu avais raison, elle est ici. »

Les lumières de ma chambres s'éteignirent toutes d'un coup. Je ne bougeais plus. Sherlock parlait à l'autre bout du fil mais je ne l'entendais plus. Puis ce fut un silence total. Plus de signal. Je regardais l'heure. 3H32. Il y eu un cri et des bruits de pas dans les couloirs. Quelqu'un courait. Puis plusieurs bruits de pas. Je n'osais pas bouger. Ce que j'avais lu ce matin était donc vrai. Il y avait un sous-sol aménagé mais interdit sous l'hôpital. J'avançais prudemment vers la porte de ma chambre qui s'ouvrit d'un coup. Une silhouette avançait dans l'ombre. J'allumais la lampe torche de mon portable et la braqua sur l'inconnu qui s'empressa de fermer la porte. Il se retourna vers moi. Enfin elle. Elle portait de grandes chaussettes qui lui arrivaient au-dessus du genoux, une jupe et une chemise. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et très courts. Elle sourit et je vis une larme couler le long de sa joue. Elle ouvrit les bras :

« - Papa, murmura Mary. »


	11. Chapter 11

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura un chapitre spécial, dit le chapitre « explications » ! xD**

 **Leia22, il est normal que je suive tes conseils, premièrement parce que vous êtes les lecteurs, moi la trame est déjà faite dans ma tête ! Et qu'ils me permettent de m'améliorer ! Ceci dit, tu as raison d'avoir peur. Je dois te faire une confidence, il y a des personnages dont je n'hésiterai pas à me débarrasser… ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !:)**

 **Mary :**

Ça n'avait pas tardé. J'étais prête. Non pas que je le sois vraiment, mais il le fallait bien. J'avais remonté les manches de ma chemise. Je les attendais, assise en tailleur sur le lit. Je pensais. Je me sentais étrangement calme. Je savais ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Je joignis mes main en dessous de mon menton et fermais les yeux. Je sentis une mèche de cheveux me retomber sur le nez. Je ne fis aucun geste pour la repousser.

 _J'étais à Baker Street,_ _a_ _ssise entre deux_ _piles de_ _cartons. D'habitude il n'y a pas autant d'indices dans une enquête. Mais je ne suis pas concentrée sur l'enquête. J'ai les yeux fixé sur une partition._ _Mes cheveux bruns étaient lâchés. Quelqu'un faisait les cent pas dans le salon. Je me levais et regardais autour de moi. Quatre grands cartons étaient empilés devant moi et me cachaient. La voix sombre de Sherlock était clairement identifiable. Il parlait avec quelqu'un qui était sur le pas de la porte :_

 _« - La réponse est non, dit Sherlock._

 _\- Allez, monsieur Holmes, soyez sympa !, fit une petite voix._

 _\- J'ai dit non._

 _\- C'est une pyjama party entre copine !_

 _\- Dernière fois, non. »_

 _Je penchais la tête pour voir avec qui mon père parlait. Je connaissais cette voix, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'identifier. Je réussis à apercevoir des cheveux blonds et une robe rose avant que Sherlock ne claque la porte et se tourne vers moi. Il s'agenouilla devant moi et me serra contre lui._

Il y avait du bruit. Mon sourire s'estompa d'un coup et j'ouvris les yeux. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux pour les remettre tous dans le même sens. Je regardais ma main. La teinture noire s'en allait. La porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entra. C'était un homme. Pas très grand. Il portait un T-shirt blanc sous une veste en cuir marron et un jean clair. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière. Il mastiquait un chewing-gum et avait les main enfoncées dans les poches de son jean. Il m'intriguait. Je n'arrivais pas à lire sur son visage comme sur les gens normaux.

« - Bonjour, dit-il. »

Il avait une voix douce, mais avec une pointe de frustration. Je ne fis rien. Je le fixais et il me fixait. Ses yeux bruns foncés étaient encrés dans les miens. Il s'assit sur la chaise qui était contre le mur en face.

« - Bonjour, je répondis après plusieurs minutes. »

Il se mit à rire. Je levais un sourcil et penchais ma tête sur le côté. Il m'intriguait.

« - Richard Brooks, enchanté, fit-il. Et tu es ?

\- Vous savez déjà qui je suis, répondis-je. »

Un sourire illumina son visage.

« - Tout juste ! Eh bien ma chère Mary, sais-tu pourquoi je suis ici ? »

Là, je tiquais. Ici, tout le monde m'appelait Esther, parce que personne ne m'avait connu après mon départ à Baker Street. Je secouais négativement la tête. Son regard se durcit.

« - Réfléchis un peu voyons ! »

Mes yeux restaient braqués sur lui.

« - Nous allons faire un jeu, proposa-t-il.

\- Lequel ?

\- Les questions. Je te pose une question et tu dois me répondre le plus honnêtement possible.

\- Et inversement. Sinon je ne joue pas. »

Il soupira et acquiesça.

« - Bien, je commence, dit-il. Ton prénom ?

\- Mary. »

Il secoua négativement la tête.

« - Bien, Esther Brejnev, nous en avons finis pour aujourd'hui. »

 _(NB : Brejnev était_ _un dirigeant soviétique_ _des années 60 à 80_ _.)_ Je me raidis à ce nom. Il dût s'en apercevoir car il se rapprocha de moi en soupirant. Il se baissa, colla son front au mien et murmura :

« - Tu ne peux rien me cacher. Je sais tout ce que je veux savoir. »

Il recula, me lança un sourire et sortit de la pièce. Je me mordis la langue pour ne faire transparaître aucune émotion. J'étais toujours filmée. Le goût métallique du sang se déversa dans ma bouche.

oOo

La porte s'ouvrit et une petite sonnerie retentit, celle qui annonçait les dix minutes autorisées pour se laver. J'allais jusqu'aux douche. J'enlevais ma chemise et mon pantalon et les mis sur un tapis roulant. Je rentrais dans la cabine et mis mes sous-vêtements dans une poubelle. Je fis couler l'eau. Les premières gouttes, brûlantes, descendaient délicieusement le long de mon dos. Je mis la tête sous le jet et l'eau devint noire. Mes cheveux bruns avaient réapparu. Je fermais les yeux. L'eau ruisselait sur ma peau. Elle s'infiltrait dans tous les plis possibles. L'eau s'arrêta brusquement et la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit. Une serviette était posée à terre. Je m'essuyais le plus vite possible et mettais les nouveaux vêtements suspendus à l'extérieur de la cabine de douche. Je passais les grandes chaussettes. Le tissus rêche raccrochait ma peau. Une fois les vêtements mis j'avançais vers la porte. Je m'arrêtais devant un miroir. Je penchais la tête de droite à gauche. On aurait dit mon uniforme. C'était la première fois que je voyais ce miroir. Je m'approchais doucement. Même à travers l'épais tissus des chaussettes, j'avais froid. Le carrelage immaculé était glacé, comme recouvert de givre. J'étais à présent juste devant le miroir. Il n'y avait aucune imperfection, aucune impureté. Je fis un demis-tour sur moi-même. Le couloir était long, et aucune porte ni fenêtre. Pas le moindre petit défaut. Le tunnel était blanc. Le carrelage était blanc, les murs étaient blancs, le plafond était blanc. J'avançais dans ce couloir jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre, me couchais et m'endormais très vite.

oOo

Cette nuit-là je me réveillais en sursaut. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit dans les couloirs. Les choses bougeaient. Je suspendis mon drap à la caméra et avançais vers la porte. Elle n'était pas verrouillée. Je sortis dans le couloir. Anni courait vers moi, ses cheveux blanc semblant flotter autour d'elle. Quand elle arriva à mon niveau elle me prit la main et m'entraîna dans sa course folle. Ses pieds rebondissaient sur le carrelage et j'avais du mal à la suivre. J'entendis des cris derrière nous. Je voulu me retourner mais Anni m'en empêcha :

« - Tom et Georges sont derrière, ils nous couvrent. Fonce ! »

Nous arrivâmes à un escalier. Anni l'emprunta et je la suivis. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. Une porte nous attendait au bout de l'escalier.

« - Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Anni en se prenant la tête entre les mains. »

C'était une assez vieille porte, le genre de porte de service… Mais oui !

« - Recule, lui rodonnais-je. »

Je donnais un grand coup de pied dans la porte _(NB : n'essayez pas ça chez vous, aucune garantie que ça fonctionne vraiment !)_ qui s'ouvrit d'un coup. Nous sortirent.

« - Bien, on va se séparer. Rends-toi à la chambre 216, compris ? »

Ses yeux s'étaient durcis. Je hochais la tête pour acquiescer. Elle partit devant et je la suivis. Les jumeaux nous avaient rejoins entre-temps. Il y eu un cri. Nous courrions dans les couloirs. 208, 210, 212… Qu'y avait-il dans la chambre 216 ? Je m'arrêtais devant la porte et l'ouvris d'un coup. L'occupant de la chambre braqua sa lampe sur moi et je m'empressais de fermer la porte. Je me retournais ensuite vers lui et je le reconnus. Mais que faisait mon père dans un… Hôpital ? Ce n'était que maintenant que je m'en rendais compte. J'ouvris les bras et une larme roula sur ma joue. Je courus me jeter dans ses bras. Il me rendit mon étreinte et nous restâmes quelques minutes debout, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, silencieux, appréciant juste le fait de s'être retrouvé.


	12. Chapter 12

**John :**

Elle se jeta dans mes bras. Je la serrai contre moi. Nous restâmes un moment dans cette position avant qu'elle ne s'écarte un peu de moi et chuchota :

« - Nous devons partir. »

Je hochais la tête. Nous devions partir. Et sans plus attendre. Je me dirigeais vers la porte mais elle me retint et désigna la fenêtre. Elle ouvrit les volets… Pour se retrouver devant un mur de briques. Elle se retourna vers moi, le regard horrifié. Les lumières se rallumèrent d'un coup, m'aveuglant. La télévision, qui était dans un coin de la pièce s'alluma. L'écran grésilla et une image assez floue la remplaça. L'image devenait de plus en plus nette. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs se tenait devant la caméra. Mary s'agenouilla. Je m'approchais d'elle. La jeune fille sur l'écran prit une profonde respiration :

« - Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais nous regardions beaucoup de films. Surtout les plus tristes, c'était tes préférés. La vie est un film, Esther, un film dont tu es le scénariste et l'actrice principale. Tu peux choisir la fin et comment la raconter. J'ai fait des choix, mais pas toujours les bons. Fais ce que tu penses être bon pour toi ou pour ceux que tu aimes. J'aurais aimé voir grandir la petite fille que tu étais. Ne désespère pas. L'espoir est la seule chose qui vous maintienne en vie. Puissions-nous nous rencontrer de nouveau. »

Elle ferma les yeux, laissa échapper quelques larmes et se tira une balle dans la tête.

Je m'agenouillais et serrais Mary contre moi. Je ne savais pas qui était cette fille qui s'était suicidée, mais je me doutais qu'elle était importante pour Mary. L'alarme incendie se déclencha et la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Des individus casqués entrèrent dans la chambre en même temps qu'une grande silhouette noire. Je savais sans aucun doute qui c'était. Sherlock se jeta sur nous et nous enveloppa dans son large manteau. La tête de Mary roula sur le côté. Elle avait perdu connaissance.

oOo

Sherlock était tourné vers la fenêtre. Il fixait la rue avec inquiétude. Je m'étais assis au bord du lit de Mary. Je serrais sa main dans la mienne. Elle était toujours inconsciente quand je remarquais les nombreuses tâches noires sur sa peau. Je fronçais les sourcils. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.

« - Sherlock, appelais-je doucement. »

Il se déplaça lentement jusqu'au lit. Mary le fixait. Ses lèvres gercées se remirent à saigner quand elle voulut parler. Elle tourna son regard vers moi et une tristesse infinie envahit son regard. Ses yeux verts se grisaient. Je lançais un regard suppliant à Sherlock, qui embrassa la joue de notre fille en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle referma les yeux et se rendormit.

oOo

J'ouvris les yeux. Un bruit m'avait réveillé. Il venait de l'étage du dessus. Je me redressais. Sherlock n'était pas dans notre lit. Je sortis de la chambre et avançais vers le salon. Il était là, assit dans son fauteuil, le yeux clos. Je souris distraitement et montais dans la chambre de Mary. J'ouvris doucement la porte. La fenêtre était grande ouverte et elle n'était pas là. Je courus jusqu'à la-dîtes fenêtre et penchais la tête. Elle était là, assise sur le toit, ses courts cheveux bruns flottaient dans l'air frais de la nuit. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et se mit debout. Sa robe de coton clair ondulait légèrement.

« - Que fais-tu sur le toit à une heure pareille _honey_ ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers moi. La lune s'y reflétait comme dans de l'eau, puis regarda le ciel.

« - Je voudrais danser au milieu des étoiles. »

Je la contemplais, la comparant avec la petite fille d'il y a quatre ans.

« - Pourquoi le monde est-il de cette façon ?, continua-t-elle, pourquoi souffrir autant ? »

Une larme roula sur sa joue, qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer. Elle redescendit son regard vers moi. Il était alors dur et et sec.

« - Je vais retrouver cette enflure et lui faire payer. »

oOo

Le lendemain matin, en me levant, je retrouvais une tasse de thé avec un mot. L'écriture presque illisible de Sherlock qui disait qu'il avait une nouvelle enquête. Mary entra dans le salon avec son portable et ses écouteurs. Elle avait mit un jean et un T-shirt.

« - Mary, tu vas attraper froid. Nous sommes en novembre !

\- Je sais, répondit-elle en souriant. »

Elle enfila une veste et des bottes lui arrivant légèrement en-dessous des genoux.

« - J'ai répétition jusqu'à 15h00. Promis je ferai attention et je pars avec la voiture de Mycroft. »

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ma joue avant de filer. Elle descendit les escaliers et sortit. Je vérifiais à travers la fenêtre qu'elle montait bien dans la voiture. Je sais ce que vous allez dire, je la laisse sortir le jour suivant. Mais Mary est une enfant compliquée. Personne ne peut l'aider à s'en sortir, elle doit le faire par elle-même. Et je ne pouvais pas lui interdire d'aller à son cours de danse. La danse. Je fronçais les sourcils. Le lundi elle n'avait pas de répétition. Je reposais ma tasse de thé et montais dans sa chambre. J'ouvris l'armoire et trouva ses affaires de danse. Je poussais un long soupire et attrapais mon téléphone. Sherlock décrocha.

« - John ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Elle est partie, Sherlock, et je…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, me coupa-t-il, j'ai mis un traceur dans son téléphone. J'arrive. »

Il raccrocha et je m'assis dans mon fauteuil. Elle allait s'attaquer à la personne qui était derrière tout cela, et je mettrai ma main à couper que c'est Moriarty. Mon téléphone vibra.

 **NUMERO INCONNU** : Jouons une dernière fois, John.

Je fronçais les sourcils et envoyais un message à Mary :

 **MOI** : Ne fais rien de stupide.

 **MARY** : Ai-je déjà été stupide ?

Sa réponse me fit sourire. Elle m'avait répondu dans la seconde. Il ne lui était rien arrivé.

Sherlock arriva quelques minutes après. Il jeta son manteau en travers de la pièce et alluma l'ordinateur qui était sur la table du salon. Je reçus un appel de Lestrade au même moment. J'hésitais à décrocher.

« - Lestrade ?

\- John, vous vous souvenez du cadavre de la Tamise ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Molly l'a identifié. Il s'agit d'une certaine Emily Smith. »

Je transmis l'information à Sherlock qui me lança un regard énigmatique. Que venait faire cette fille dans cette histoire ?

« - Elle était aussi à l'hôpital psychiatrique, dit Sherlock. »

Je me penchais vers l'écran.

« - Elle s'est suicidée et on a jeté son corps dans la Tamise. »

Quel était le rapport entre Mary et cette Emily ? L'ordinateur émit un petit « bip ! ». Il avait détecté Mary… Au _Bethlem Royal Hospital._


	13. Chapter 13

**Voici, sans plus tarder, le chapitre XIII. Les XIV est en cours d'écriture, il arrivera sûrement la semaine prochaine. Désolée de l'attente, les examens de danse sont très durs à obtenir. Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture !**

 **Mary :**

Tout me semblait trop simple. J'ai réussi à partir de l'hôpital sans incidents majeur. À part la vidéo d'Anni. Je me pris la tête entre les mains et me frottais les tempes. Je devais garder la tête froide. Le canon froid du revolver caché dans mon jean me fit frissonner lorsqu'il entra en contact avec ma peau. Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer :

 **JOHN :** Ne fais rien de stupide.

Je souris à son message et lui répondis dans l'instant.

 **MOI** : Ai-je déjà été stupide ?

La moquette du taxi était vieille. Le bleu était décoloré au possible. Seule une tâche de bleu clair apparaissait au milieu de la boue encrassées dans le sol. Le taxi s'arrêta devant le _Bethlem Royal Hospital._ Je descendis, payais le chauffeur et montais les marches qui menaient à l'entrée.

L'endroit n'avait pas changé. Le carrelage blanc immaculé, les sièges oranges en guise de salle d'attente. Seul fait louche : il n'y avait personne. J'avançais jusqu'au comptoir. Une infirmière était assise derrière. Ses cheveux blanc cachaient son visage. Je toussais légèrement pour attirer son attention. Elle releva la tête. Le visage d'Anni m'apparut pendant quelques instants mais fût aussitôt remplacé par celui de l'infirmière.

« - Mlle Brejnev ? »

Je hochais la tête.

« - Suivez-moi je vous prie. »

Ses talons résonnaient dans les couloirs. Nous arrivâmes devant une grande porte. Elle me fit signe d'entrer.

La pièce était dans le noir complet. Seule la petite lumière verte pour la sortie de secours était allumée. Je cherchais à tâtons l'interrupteur. Je sentais le mur lisse sous mes doigts mais aucun interrupteur. La lumière s'alluma d'un coup. Je fus un instant éblouis par la lumière qui se réfléchissait sur les murs blancs. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux et regardais autour de moi. Des draps étaient étendus sur des tables. J'approchais le premier et le soulevait. Mon souffle se coupa et mes jambes devinrent du coton. Annicka était étendue sur la première table, ses cheveux blanc coupés très court, limite rasés, ses yeux grands ouverts et une trace d'impact de balle sur sa tempe gauche. Cette image s'imprima douloureusement sur ma rétine et je reculais précipitamment, faisant tomber un haricot remplit d'outils diverses et variés _(N.B. : un haricot dans un hôpital est une sorte de coupole e_ _n_ _forme de_ _haricot,_ _souvent en carton)_.

« - Eh bien, tu es vraiment très sensible !, lança une voix derrière moi. »

Je me retournais d'un coup et dégaina mon arme. Je la pointais droit sur… Georges ? J'écarquillais les yeux. Je m'attendais à trouver tout le monde sauf lui !

« - Que…, commençais-je.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?, me coupa-t-il»

Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'une claque. Son regard se remplit alors de haine. Mes mains tremblaient. Je ne comprenais plus rien, et cela me tétanisait. Il s'avança vers moi et d'un seul coup de main envoya mon arme dans la direction opposée. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Que faisait-il là ?

« - Tu as peur. Oh non, ne me mens pas Esther, fit-il, je le lis dans tes yeux. »

Il aborda un sourire sadique et je sentis l'impact de son genoux dans mon ventre. Je tombais à genoux.

« - Ça c'est pour ma sœur. »

Le deuxième coup arriva dans mon flan. Je roulais sur le côté.

« - Ça pour mes parents. »

Il se mit à genoux au-dessus de moi et je sentis ma mâchoire se déplacer légèrement pendant l'impact. Le goût métallique du sang se déversa dans ma bouche.

« - Et ça pour Tom ! »

J'arrêtais son poing de mes mains à quelques centimètres au-dessus de ma tête et le repoussais fermement. Il passa ses doigts avec force autour de mon cou. Et il appuya. Mon souffle se coupa encore une fois. Ses doigts écrasaient ma trachée, m'empêchant de respirer. Ma vue se brouilla et tout devint complètement noir.

oOo

 _Je détestais la glace à la vanille. Tout le monde aime ça pourtant ! Sauf moi. Le Soleil se couchait. Les derniers rayons s'estompaient derrière le clocher. Il neigeait. Je tortillais une de mes tresse en mangeant une glace à l'amande. Des touristes se prenaient en photo._

 _« - Excusez-moi, demanda un jeune homme mal rasé en russe, où se trouve le Kremlin ? »_

 _Je désignais le bâtiment rouge de bout du doigt. Je finis ma glace et essuyais mes mains sur une serviette, quand je les vis arriver. L'homme grand et blond et la femme petite et brune qui tenaient chacun par la main un garçon de couleur noir. Ils avaient l'air d'être jumeaux. J'avançais vers eux et une balle se logea dans la tête de la femme. Ses grands yeux pleins de surprise se fixèrent sur moi quand elle tomba en arrière. Elle était morte, j'en étais certaine._

Je n'ouvris pas tout de suite les yeux. J'attendais. L'air était froid. J'étais assise. J'avais mal à la tête. J'entendais mal. Une sorte de bourdonnement. Les informations qui arrivaient à mon cerveau étaient saccadées. Quelque chose couvrit mon visage. À la texture j'aurais dit une serviette en tissu, quand on déversa de l'eau dessus. L'eau s'engouffra entre les mails du coton et l'imbiba complètement, empêchant l'air de passer. Je suffoquais et mes yeux roulèrent vers l'arrière.

oOo

Des bruits sourds et indistinct me parvenaient. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et me m'assis. Ma vue était trouble et mes poumons me brûlaient. Quand ma vision fut devenue nette, je distinguais une porte face à moi. Je me mis debout, mes jambes tremblèrent et je tombais au sol. Je me remis désespérément debout et, sur mes jambes de coton, avançais vers la porte, pourvue d'une petite lucarne. Je touchais la poignée, et le froid me fit un effet de choc et je reculais. Ce que je pensais oublié ressurgissait. Je voulais rentrer à Baker Street. Je me mis soudain à pleurer. Les larmes coulaient, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je rejoignis le lit et m'y roula en boule dedans. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? J'avais toujours cru que mon passé était derrière. Et maintenant il ressurgissait. Et je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises.


	14. Chapter 14

**Et voici le chapitre 14 ! J'essaierai de poster la suite prochainement, j'ai beaucoup de concert en ce moment, ce qui ralentit l'écriture… Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture !**

John :

Ce n'est pas évident d'oublier ce que l'on a vécu. Je le sais, je suis passé par là. Après tout c'est la vie.

Emily Smith, c'est assez courant comme nom. Nous étions à la morgue, Sherlock et moi, accompagnés de Molly et Lestrade. Je n'écoutais pas la discussion entre les trois autres. Mon regard était resté fixé sur les ongles de la pauvre fille. Sherlock me donna un léger coup de coude.

« - Oui, demandais-je ?

\- Je disais, reprit Molly, 1m64 et 35kg, elle a entre 13 et 15ans, cheveux blonds teints en noir et une tâche noir derrière l'épaule, qui n'est pas un hématome.

\- Vous avez déterminer ce que c'est, demanda Lestrade ?

\- C'est du carbone. Et, ajouta Molly, au vue des très nombreuses cicatrices qui couvrent son corps, je dirais qu'elle a fait l'objet d'expérience, les cicatrices sont propres et nettes, il n'y a aucune infection. Elle est morte étranglée, comme l'indiquent les marques bleues sur le cou. »

Tout en parlant, Molly montrait les endroits. Elle fit des tests d'empreintes digitales et correspondait à 99 % avec celle… de Mary. Sherlock et moi sommes sortis de la morgue sans rien dire. Il s'arrêta sur le perron, ses boucles noires flottant dans le vent. Une goutte s'écrasa sur le sol, et fut suivie par ses nombreuses consœurs. Abrités sous le porche du perron, nous nous taisions, appréciant le froid qui mordait nos mains avec voracité.

« - Je m'en doutais, commença Sherlock.

\- De quoi ?, demandais-je naïvement.

\- Tu te rappelles que Mary se faisait des bleus on ne sait comment ? Enfin John, il y a pleins de moments où des choses inexplicables se produisaient ! Maintenant on peut les expliquer. Mary avait une sœur jumelle.

\- Oui, ça paraît logique, mais Mycroft ne nous en avait jamais parlé, fis-je remarquer.

\- Mycroft dit ce qui l'arrange. Maintenant, rendons-nous à ce foutu hôpital. »

Il avança vers la route sous la pluie, sa silhouette noire découpant le rideau gris de pluie.

oOo

Nous étions encore une fois devant l'accueil de cet hôpital. L'infirmière qui parlait avec Sherlock avait l'air exaspérée, quand un petit homme chauve à lunettes se présenta à nous. Son visage, je le connaissais… Mais d'où ? J'entendis Sherlock lâcher un juron et fondre sur le docteur… Artem. Je le reconnaissais à présent. Sherlock agrippa le docteur par la blouse et commença à le secouer tout en lui posant des questions, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ouvre la bouche :

« Nous serons mieux dans mon bureau pour en parler. »

Sherlock le lâcha et nous le suivîmes dans le dédale de couloirs de l'hôpital. Il s'arrêta devantune porte qu'il ouvrit. Il nous fit rentrer et ferma la porte à clé.

« - Installez-vous, dit-il en nous désignant deux fauteuils. »

Je regardais Sherlock avec un air interrogateur. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et je le vis ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose et tout devint noir.

oOo

Je me réveillais avec un mal de crâne atroce. Je me faisais beaucoup trop assommer dans cette histoire, me dis-je. Je me m'asseyais par terre. La pièce était vide et blanche. Le sol, les murs, le plafond, la porte, blancs, sans aucun meuble. Seule une caméra dans chaque angle du plafond. Je soupirais. La porte était munie d'une petite grille grise au niveau des yeux. Je me levais et essayais de voir derrière la porte. En face, une autre porte identique à la mienne. Je ne pouvais pas en voir plus. Je me tordis pour voir sur la droite quand un hurlement me fit tomber en arrière. Il fut suivi d'un deuxième, encore plus déchirant que le premier. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, et ma vue se troubla. Je m'appuyais contre un mur et fixais la caméra en face de moi. Je me laissais glisser lentement au sol. Mon cerveau cherchait une solution, comment sortir d'ici. Il n'y avait aucune issue, comment sortir ? J'ouvris grand les yeux. Je venais d'avoir une idée pour sortir. Je suis sûr que Sherlock aurait trouvé mieux, ou plus propre, mais je devais pouvoir sortir.

oOo

Je n'avais jamais travaillé dans un hôpital psychiatrique, mais je savais que pour être tranquille, les infirmiers donnaient des somnifères aux patients. Il ne faut pas être Sherlock pour savoir que je suis enfermé dans une cellule d'un hôpital psychiatrique. J'attendais que la nuit tombe, pour qu'on me donne quelque chose. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir la date ou l'heure. La porte grinça et s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une infirmière, un plateau de plastique entre les mains :

« - Je vous apporte le dîner, John. À moins que ce ne soit le déjeuner…, fit-elle un sourire aux lèvres. »

Je me retins de tout commentaire et regardais le plateau transparent que l'infirmière avait déposé au sol quelques instants plus tôt. Elle passa les quelques mèches blondes qui dépassaient de sa queue de cheval derrière ses oreilles et sortit en remuant les hanches. Elle referma la porte, et avant de partir, souffla par la petite grille :

« - Vous avez le bonjour d'Esther. »

oOo

Mes yeux étaient, depuis quelques minutes, fixés sur la bouillie jaunâtre qui refroidissait sur une assiette en carton recyclé. La fourchette et le couteau en plastique jetés dedans ressemblaient à une toile d'un artiste contemporain inconnu, comme on en voit souvent au _British Museum (N.B. : Si vous voulez voir une exposition d'art contemporain éviter Londres. Stockholm a de meilleurs musées.)._ Je pris le couteau en plastique entre mon pouce et mon index. La bouillie coulait lentement vers le bout de la lame. Aucune dent visible. Seulement un bord plat. Je jetais avec rage le couteau dans l'assiette, qui en atterrissant, laissa découvrir un éclat de métal. Mon regard se fixa sur cette petite chose. Je la pris entre mes doigts, et, l'approchant de mon nez, sentis l'odeur d'arsenic très légère que dégageait la capsule. La voilà, mon échappatoire. J'avalais la première capsule. J'avalerai autant de capsules qu'il faudra pour sortir. Je savais que Sherlock verrait ces images, si ce n'était déjà pas fait. Ils veulent me suicider, soit. Mais ils oublient que je suis médecin.


	15. chapitre 15

**J'ai besoin de votre avis pour continuer à écrire ! x) Vous préférez rester dans l'univers vraiment Sherlock ou je pars dans ma fantaisie ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis, et bonne lecture ! :)**

Mary :

« - Je ne me souviens plus ! »

C'était ce que je hurlais depuis des heures, les yeux clos et la tête dans les mains, assise sur une chaise.

« - Essaie, disait quelqu'un.

\- Je ne me souviens plus, je ne me souviens plus, je ne me souviens plus !

\- C'est très important que tu te souviennes. »

Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Je redressais la tête et ouvris les yeux. J'étais face à ce Richard Brooks, ou était-ce quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne me souvenais plus. Son visage me disait quelque chose. Mais je ne me souvenais plus. Sur la table qui nous séparait, étaient étalées des photos.

« - Tu étais une excellente danseuse, petite. »

Mes yeux le fixèrent.

« - Dans un bordel, réussis-je à articuler.

\- Hm oui, sans doute, répondit-il avec un sourire. »

Je rebaissais la tête vers les clichés. Sur la première, une petite fille de 4 ou 5 ans souriaient devant le Kremlin. Sur une autre, la même petite fille marchant dans une rue. Encore une autre avec cette fille. Mon regard s'arrêta sur une en particulier. C'était moi. Assise à la cantine de mon école, avec mes amis. Je levais doucement ma tête vers lui. Il me sourit et lu sur un cahier :

« - « Je n'aime pas les glaces à la vanille. Tout le monde aime ça pourtant ! Sauf moi. Mais il ne distribue que de la vanille. Je veux rentrer à la maison... »

\- C'est à moi.

\- C'était, nuance.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?, soupirais-je.

\- Que tu coopères.

\- Coopérer à quoi ? »

Il se tourna et fit un signe de la main vers la vitre tintée à ma gauche. Le volet mécanique sur la droite s'ouvrit sur une autre vitre, celle-ci transparente. Elle s'ouvrit sur quelqu'un de dos, tenant un corps allongé. Je me levais et approchais de la vitre. Je connaissais cette silhouette. La tête pleine de boucles noires se retourna et des yeux bleus me fixèrent intensément. Je connaissais ce visage. Mais je ne me souvenais plus. Je me retournais vers le fameux Richard Brooks :

« - Qui est-ce ? »

Un sourire triomphant gagna ses lèvres et il fixa l'autre homme derrière la vitre. Il pleurait.

oOo

J'étais assise face à une sorte de purée jaunâtre, les yeux fixés sur le mur en face de moi. J'essayais de me souvenir. Je voulais rentrer chez moi. Mais c'est où déjà, « chez moi » ? Je ne savais plus rien. Enfin si. Je me souvenais du bordel, du Kremlin, d'une fille aux cheveux blancs et de la sensation d'écrasement sur ma trachée. Je passais distraitement les doigts sur les bleus imprimés sur ma peau. Le comprimé vert pâle attendait patiemment à côté d'un verre d'eau sur la table. Je le pris entre mes doigts et le fis rouler dans ma main. J'inspirais un grand coup et le mis dans ma bouche. Le verre d'eau entier y passa, et ma tête se fit tellement lourde qu'elle s'écrasa sur la table.

oOo

 _J'adorais Chopin. Plus que tout. Ma mère m'avait apprit une de ces valses. Je crois. Je me souviens de la sensation quand mes doigts effleuraient les touches. Puis le village a été rasé. Je crois que mes parents sont morts ce jour-là. Je suis partie pour la Russie avec des gens que je ne connaissais pas. On est monté dans un train. Il s'est arrêté une fois. Puis il est repartit. Quand j'ai vu les tours rouges du Kremlin, je me suis sentie triste. Une gigantesque tristesse avait envahit mon cœur ce jour-là. Et ne l'avait plus quitté. Jusqu'à Baker Street._

oOo

Le son du piano me réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux et sentis le froid du carrelage. Un piano à queue était installé au milieu de la pièce. Je me mis debout.

« - _Spring Waltz,_ articulais-je avec difficulté. »

La mélodie s'arrêta.

« - Comme à la maison, continuais-je.

\- C'est où ?, demanda la personne assise au piano. »

Je réfléchis un instant et dis dans un souffle :

« - Varsovie. »

La mélodie reprit, lente et délicate, comme la première brise de printemps, celle qui amène avec elle la chaleur et les jours heureux. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je m'approchais du piano et le caressa du bout des doigts. Quand je la vis, mon sourire disparut. Le dernier accord sonna, et elle me regarda entre ses mèches blondes.

« - Tu m'avais oublié ?, me dit-elle dans un sourire. »

Je reculais précipitamment.

« - Oh, Esther, tu me déçois, continua-t-elle tout en s'approchant de moi. »

Je continuais de reculer, jusqu'à ce que je butte dans un mur.

« - Tu te souviens que, quand on était petite, on était inséparable ? Et puis tu es devenue meilleure danseuse que moi, et tu t'es tout approprié !, hurla-t-telle. »

Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi.

« - Mais, reprit-elle, j'ai été choisit malgré tout. Alors que tu es restée la fille adoptive du détective, je suis devenue l'assistante personnelle du Grand Criminel Consultant. »

L'évocation de Sherlock me fit comme l'effet d'un coup de poing. Je me souvenais à présent. Je me souvenais. Des cafés froids durant les enquêtes, des cours de violon, de la bibliothèque immense chez Mycroft, des sermons de John. De tout. Une larme roula sur ma joue.

« - J'ai touché un point faible, on dirait ! Mais il n'en reste pas moins que tu as tué des gens, Esther, alors que tu n'avais même pas douze ans. Genre… elle tourna la tête vers la porte qui s'était ouverte quelques instants plus tôt sur Georges, ses parents ou son frère ! »

Mes yeux se posèrent sur lui. Il marchait vers nous, et en quelques pas fût à notre hauteur. Il me toisa de haut en bas.

« - Tu as tiré une balle dans la tête de son père, ironisa-t-elle, et regardé sa mère droit dans les yeux quand elle est morte, devant le Kremlin.

\- Et tu as tué Tom quand tu t'es enfuie, lâcha-t-il. Il t'a enfermé dans la chambre avec ton père et s'est fait exécuter. Par ta faute, Esther.

\- Comme Annicka, continua Andrea. »

Mon bras se leva et ma main se posa délicatement contre la joue de Georges. Mon geste le surprit mais il ne bougea pas. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire quelque chose, je sentis un choc électrique au niveau de ma nuque. La paralysie gagna mes bras, puis mon buste, et enfin mes jambes, et je tombais en avant.


	16. Chapter 16

**Voilà le chapitre 16 ! Très en retard, je suis sûre qu'il vous a autant surpris que l'évocation d'une saison 5 de Sherlock ! xD Je suis parti en vacances sans mon ordinateur, donc tout est resté en plan ! Je vais me rattraper promis haha ! À partir de ce chapitre je fais une « partenariat » avec un ami qui est un écrivain sur Wattpad . À chaque fin d'introduction il y aura un (A) pour Ari (moi) ou un (S) pour mon co-auteur. Pour ce chapitre 16, c'est lui qui va commencer. Bonne lecture :)**

oOo

(S)

oOo

Mary :

La plupart des gens pensent qu'oublier est naturel. Que les détails s'en vont avec le temps. J'ai toujours comparé cela à une immense vague, qui emmène avec elle les plus petits coquillages, les fait dériver pour finalement les enfouir dans le sable. Mais les gros galets, eux, ne sont pas censés bouger. C'était ce à quoi je méditais, allongée sur un matelas posé au sol, les yeux clos et les lèvres desséchées. J'avais perdu toute notion du temps. Je ne savais plus ce que je disais. Je parlais. Ma bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait, ma langue bougeait, je produisais des sons mais je n'entendais pas. Je n'entendais rien. J'étais là, recroquevillée sur mon matelas sans pouvoir bouger. Je voulais rentrer chez moi. C'était tout.

oOo

John :

Je pouvais entendre le cerveau de Sherlock fonctionner à toute allure. Je levais mon regard vers lui.

« - Sherlock, et si tu arrêtais ? »

Il se retourna vers moi avec un air surpris. Ses yeux se plissèrent.

« - Que veux-tu dire ?

\- On ne pourra peut-être jamais sortir d'ici, alors arrête de te triturer les méninges.

\- Tu laisses Moriarty gagner ? Tu abandonnes tout ce pour quoi on s'est « battus » ?

\- Sherlock… Temps que nous sommes ensemble, il n'a pas gagné. »

Un sourire gagna ses lèvres et il me serra contre lui.

oOo

Je me levais. J'en avais marre de rester allongée. J'avançais vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur une autre salle. Je soupirais. Au centre, une table avec une maison de poupées, et trois poupées alignées. Je pris celle qui me ressemblait. Je souris légèrement et l'assis dans la maison. Je regardais les deux autres qui ressemblaient à John et Sherlock. Je fronçais les sourcils. Je les pris et les assis à côté de l'autre autour d'une table. Je me sentis soudain fatiguée. Je rejoignis mon matelas et me rendormis.

À mon réveil, une autre porte était ouverte. Elle donnait sur un couloir puis sur une autre salle. Je me levais précipitamment et courus vers cette pièce. Elle était identique à celle de la maison de poupées, et John et Sherlock était assis sur les chaises, semblant attendre quelque chose. J'entrais dans la pièce et ils levèrent en même temps les yeux vers moi. Sherlock les baissa aussitôt et John se jeta sur moi. Il me serra contre lui.

« - Si vous avez fini, on peut commencer, demanda Sherlock d'un ton ennuyé. »

Nous nous assîmes à nos places. Sherlock leva les yeux au dessus de ma tête. Il y avait un écran. Il lut :

« - Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh oui, dit John, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers moi. La réponse s'afficha sur l'écran face à moi. Mes lèvres restèrent closes. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient. De la poussière sortait du plafond et un mur s'effondra brutalement. Je courus vers le mur opposé avec John. Sherlock était resté assis. Il y eu un bruit sec. Il s'effondra à terre, des bous de plafonds tombaient, laissant apparaître le hall de l'hôpital.

Deuxième bruit sec. John s'effondra lui aussi. Je tournais la tête pour voir la provenance du tir quand un troisième tir se fit entendre. J'avais froid d'un coup. Je baissais les yeux vers mon sein droit où apparaissait maintenant une flaque de sang. J'esquissais un sourire et tombais à terre. Mes yeux se fermèrent.

oOo

John :

Il n'y avait pas eu grand monde à l'enterrement. Seulement Sherlock, madame Hudson, Molly, Lestrade, Mycroft, quelques amies de Mary et moi-même. Sherlock était détruit, même s'il ne le laissait pas paraître. Le cercueil disparut sous terre et tout le monde partit, petit à petit. Sherlock restait là, silencieux. Je le pris par la main.

« - Rentrons chez nous. »

Nous repartîmes pour Baker Steet, lentement.

oOo

Mary :

L'air était glacé.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre encore à la traîne, je m'en excuse, en plus c'était mon tour d'écrire. Enfin bref, Mary va devenir le personnage central de cette histoire pendant encore un ou deux chapitre, avec quelques « interludes » comme j'aime les appeler, avec le point de vue de John. Ce chapitre a été écrit d'une traite, en une petite heure, pardonnez-moi les petites fautes d'orthographes ou d'accords, j'ai horreur de me relire. x) Sur ce, bonne lecture, et au prochain chapitre !**

oOo

(A)

oOo

 **Mary :**

« - Tout va bien. C'est finit, me disait-il. »

Sa main caressait doucement mes cheveux. Je regardais l'enterrement, de loin. C'était simple. Elle aurait aimé ça, après tout. J'inspirais profondément et grimaçais. L'endroit où la balle était entrée dans mon ventre me faisait encore mal. Je tournais la tête vers l'homme derrière moi, qui me souriait. Je lui rendis son sourire. J'étais triste, pour cette fille dont personne ne connaissait le nom. Mais ils lui ont donné le mien.

« - Je dois y retourner maintenant. Retourne à la voiture, ordonna-t-il. »

Il partit, s'appuyant sur son parapluie et j'obéis. La voiture était garée quelques mètres plus loin, en bas de la petite pente menant au cimetière. Je remis mes cheveux maintenant blonds derrière mon oreille et descendais, pas à pas, laissant mes pensées défiler. Quand j'arrivais devant la portière, mon cœur se serra. Je revis les pleurs de madame Hudson, l'expression de John, et surtout, le visage de marbre de Sherlock. Il n'avait pas une seule fois regardé la tombe. Il ne devait pas être au courant de mon existence, mais pourtant, au fond de moi, je doutais. Je secouais la tête pour chasser ces pensées et m'assis dans la voiture.

oOo

 **John :**

Mycroft était arrivé légèrement en retard à l'enterrement. Mais bon. Un homme comme lui doit avoir mieux à faire. Sherlock n'avait pas une seule fois baissé les yeux sur le cercueil ou sur la tombe. Il ne m'avait jeté aucun regard. À part ce matin.

 _« - Sherlock, tu es prêt ? Nous allons être en retard. »_

 _Aucune réponse._

 _« - Sherlock ? »_

 _J'avançais vers notre chambre, tout en mettant ma veste. Il était assis là, sur notre lit, habillé, face au miroir. Quand il m'aperçut, une expression de tristesse profonde suivie de celle du dégoût passèrent sur son visage. Je m'étais retourné et avais pris, seul, un taxi pour le cimetière._

Nous n'avions pas fait de cérémonie. Juste un enterrement. Le corps avait été lavé, habillé et amené directement de la morgue, sous la surveillance de Molly. J'étais à présent dans un bar, devant un cognac en compagnie de Greg et de Mycroft, qui avaient pris tous deux un whisky. Madame Hudson et Sherlock étaient retournés à Baker Street.

« - Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller avec Sherlock, remarqua Greg.

\- Il me tient comme responsable, je suppose, lui répondis-je.

\- Aucun d'entre vous n'est responsable !, s'exclama Lestrade.

\- Et vous, inspecteur ?, demanda Mycroft.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Eh bien, reprit-il, de quel arme venait la balle ? Pourquoi les secours n'ont pas remarqué le corps alors qu'ils avaient vu ceux du docteur et de Sherlock ? Vous étiez présent, non ? »

Le policier déglutit. Il trempa ses lèvres dans son whisky avant de se raviser.

« - Je n'en sais rien. Mais une fois les secours partis, il n'y avait plus aucun corps !, se défendit ce dernier.

\- Je vous crois, Greg, lui dis-je en fixant mon verre avant de le vider d'un trait. »

oOo

 **Mary :**

J'attendais dans la bibliothèque du rez-de-chaussée. Les étagères s'alignaient au fond de la pièce, tandis que, plus loin, près de la fenêtre, se tenait un piano à queue. J'enlevais mon manteau et le posais sur un des nombreux fauteuils qui meublaient la pièce avant de m'avancer vers cette merveille. Je m'assis sur le tabouret de bois qui se tenait devant, envoyais valser les chaussures à talons noires qu'il m'avait prêtée pour l'occasion, et passais mes doigts sur le clavier. Un sourire gagna mes lèvres quand la porte s'ouvrit. Je me levais précipitamment.

« - Comment vont-ils ? Que s'est-il passé ? Sherlock est-il…, demandais-je en me précipitant vers lui.

\- Du calme, essaie de parler moins vite, et je ne comprends rien quand tu parles en polonais, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Menteur, répondis-je en riant. Alors ?

\- Alors, personne ne se doute de rien. Dès que tout cela sera terminé tu pourras repartir en Europe de l'Est. »

Mon sourire s'évanouit et ma gorge se serra.  
« - Pardon ? Je ne retournerai pas là-bas !, hurlais-je tout en reculant. Personne ne m'attends là-bas, alors qu'ici, si !

\- Mary ! Et si ça dure plusieurs années ? Tu ne pourras pas retourner à Baker Street comme ça ! Tu ne ferais que causer plus de dégâts que tu en as déjà fait. »

À ces mots, mes yeux s'agrandirent et ma bouche s'ouvrit, sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues et je me précipitais hors de la pièce et montais l'escalier jusqu'à ma chambre en courant.

« - Attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je…, essayait-il de se rattraper. »

oOo

Les bras croisés sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la tête posée dans le creux de ma main, je réfléchissais, quand il entra dans ma chambre.

« - Mary, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas…

\- Arrête de te justifier, le coupais-je. »

Il s'avança et s'arrêta à quelques mètres derrière moi.

« - S'il te plaît, viens dîner. »

Je me relevais doucement, lissais les bords de ma robe et me retournais vers lui. Son expression était celle de d'habitude, froide, mais ses yeux se voilaient de tristesse. Je soupirais :

« - C'est d'accord. »

Je vis un air de soulagement passer sur son visage avant de disparaître, aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Il me tendit son bras et je le pris. Nous descendîmes dans la salle de réception où une table avait été dressée, comportant deux couverts. Je m'assis à un bout et il s'assit à l'autre. Un épais silence régnait dans la salle, renforcé par les lourds rideaux pendus aux fenêtres, empêchant l'air frais et le soleil de passer. Le dîner se passa dans cette ambiance étrange. À la fin, le léger son de sa voix brisa le silence :

« - Tu ne pourras pas sortir. Ni ouvrir les fenêtres. »

Je fis une grimace, me levais et, avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, je lui fis une révérence en disant :

« - Eh bien, je suis donc prisonnière de ta demeure, Mycroft. »

Et je sortis de la salle, la tête haute.


	18. Chapter 18

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, sentiments et questions en reviews, en attendant, voici le chapitre 18, bonne lecture !**

oOo

(S)

 **Mary :**

La demeure de Mycroft était d'un ennuis profond. N'ayant pas pu récupérer mes affaires à Baker Street, il m'avait racheté ce dont j'avais besoin, c'est-à-dire, pas grand-chose. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps à déambuler dans les couloirs. Il y avait tellement de pièces, je me perdais à chaque fois. Les domestiques riaient quand je leur demandais mon chemin en m'indiquant l'itinéraire que j'avais demandé. Je ne portais pas de chaussures. L'avantage de vivre uniquement dans une maison était que je pouvais me promener pieds nus partout. C'était à moi, chaque samedi, de passer les domestiques en revue. Mycroft ne vérifiant jamais et Anthéa (sa secrétaire) lui tournant toujours autour, je ne faisais qu'un passage bref, disons… une fois par mois. Le reste du temps je les laissais s'affairer à tout un tas de choses, diverses et variées. Je descendais plusieurs fois par jour à la bibliothèque. Ça devait être la troisième fois depuis ce matin lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

« - Entrez, marmonnais-je, les yeux rivés sur un roman. »

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, le plateau bouger dangereusement. Je relevais les yeux pour voir qui était là. Il devait être nouveau, je ne le reconnaissais pas, et il ne savait pas tellement où poser le plateau. Allongée sur le sol, je le voyais du bas, et il paraissait assez grand. Son regard gêné de ne savoir quoi faire me fit rire et je me relevais promptement.

« - Vous pouvez le poser sur la table, lui dis-je. »

Il s'exécuta.

« - Je vous demande pardon Mademoiselle, me dit-il en se redressant, c'est mon premier jour et je me suis perdu votre café sera sûrement froid, mais si vous le désirez, je peux…

\- Non merci, tout ira bien, répondis-je en souriant. Je m'appelle Mary.

\- William. »

Nous nous serrâmes la main.

« - Je te fais visiter ?, proposais-je.

\- Je ne pense pas être autorisé…

\- Il reste quatre heures avant le dîner, et puis je m'ennuie affreusement ici. Suis-moi ! »

Je le tirais par la manche et me dirigeais vers la sortie. Nous prîmes à droite et tournâmes à gauche. Nous nous baladions en parlant de nous (j'oubliais cependant de mentionner la Russie et le passage de l'hôpital) le long des couloirs. Très vite nous nous tutoyâmes. J'appris tout de lui, son adoration pour Vermeer _(célèbre peintre baroque néerlandais du XVIIème siècle)_ , son horreur des lectures trop longues. Il me parla de ses frères à Oxford, de sa maison, de son école. Il allait bientôt avoir dix-sept ans et pensait que le monde était encore insouciant et pur. Son propos me fit sourire. De mon côté je lui dis simplement que Mycroft était un parent proche et que je restais chez lui pendant que mes parents étaient en voyage d'affaire, ce qui était à moitié vrai. Il était blond et était légèrement plus grand que moi, il abordait un sourire candide quoi qu'il se passe, mais quelque chose me fascinait ses yeux. La couleur se confondait entre marron clair et bleu. Le temps passa très vite, quand nous fûmes revenus à la bibliothèque, près de trois heures s'étaient écoulées.

« - Je vais aller me préparer pour le dîner, lui dis-je. À plus tard . »

Je lui fis un signe de la main et montais l'escalier jusqu'à ma chambre.

oOo

Je pris une douche rapide et gelée et optais pour une chemise crème et un short. Je nattais ensuite mes cheveux. Ils avaient commencé à repousser et les racines brunes se faisaient discrètes, mais présentes. Je secouais la tête pour refoulez tous les souvenirs et inspirais. Cela faisait à présent deux mois que j'habitais chez Mycroft, et pour le moment, tout se passait à merveille. Je me souris dans le miroir et descendis à l'heure prévue pour dîner. Mycroft était déjà dans le salon. Il devait m'attendre. Simple supposition.

« - Bonsoir, me dit-il.

\- Bonsoir, répondis-je froidement. »

Le dîner commença comme d'habitude, dans une ambiance tendue.

« - J'ai entendu dire que tu avais passé une bonne après-midi, fit-il au bout de plusieurs minutes.

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas grâce à tes soi-disantes « mesures de sécurité », lui rétorquais-je. »

Il fit une moue désolé, et reprit :

« - J'ai des nouvelles de Baker Street, si ça t'intéresse.

\- Au bout de deux mois ?

\- John Watson a quitté Baker Street après la tentative de suicide de Sherlock. »

La nouvelle me laissa sans voix. Ma gorge se serra et je laissais retomber ma fourchette dans mon assiette.

« - J'aurais dû mourir, murmurais-je. »

Je me levais, la vue trouble.

« - C'est de ma faute n'est-ce pas ?, lui demandais-je. »

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser les yeux. Je courus me réfugier dans ma chambre. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter. En fait, peut-être que je n'en avais pas envie. Je me réfugiais sous ma couette lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Je ne répondis pas. On entra :

« - Je me suis permis d'entrer, j'ai apporté de quoi te réconforter. »

Je relevais les yeux vers William, souriant, tenant dans une main une grande tasses fumante et de l'autre un DVD. N'étant plus en uniforme, il abordait un simple T-shirt et un pantalon clair, contrastant avec le noir de ses chaussures. Je reniflais bruyamment.

« - Merci, répondis-je, la voix à moitié étouffée, mais il est tard, tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

\- Je rentrerai plus tard, me dit-il doucement, et je ne vais pas laisser Mademoiselle dans cet état. »

Je souris à ses dires et lui fit une place au bout de mon lit. Il me tendit la tasse brûlante et s'assit à côté de moi. Je trempais les lèvres dans le breuvage, qui me brûla les lèvres, mais le goût, doux et sucré apaisa la brûlure.

« - Ma mère en faisait quand j'étais petit, quand ça n'allait pas trop, reprit-il, brisant le silence.

\- Merci, répondis-je sans le regarder. »

Comprenant que la dernière chose dont j'avais envie était de parler, il me brandit fièrement son DVD au dessus de sa tête.

« - Ça te dit, un film des années cinquante ?

\- Pourquoi pas, répondis-je. »

Il inséra le disque dans le lecteur et alluma la télévision. Nous nous calâmes dans mon lit pour regarder « _La Nuit Du Chasseur_ », histoire d'un tueur en série épousant des veuves riches pour obtenir leur argent en se faisant passer pour un pasteur puis les assassinait. Je n'en vis pas la fin et m'endormis sur l'épaule de mon nouvel ami.


	19. Chapter 19

**Me revoilà, après 8mois d'absence. J'ai décidé d'écrire un suite à cette histoire, j'avais déjà quelques chapitres en réserve que je n'avais pas publié en raison des dernières reviews reçues. Je ferai une fin sûrement rapide, à moins que j'arrive à me replonger dans cet univers. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le courgae de relire les derniers chapitres, je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **Mary :**

J'ai toujours aimé les jours de pluie. La sensation de l'eau gelée glissant sur ma peau, l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée, les heures passées à contempler cette eau ruisselant sur les vitres embuées de Baker Street… C'était ce à quoi je pensais, allongé sur le dos sur mon lit, écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles. Mais même comme ça, j'entendais les gouttes de pluie marteler les tuiles du toit. Je balançais mes jambes au rythme de la musique quand on toqua à la porte. J'enlevais un écouteur en marmonnant :

« - Ouais. »

Mycroft entra dans la chambre. Il avait l'air fatigué, si fatigué qu'il avait des cernes qui lui creusaient sous les yeux. Son regard si mystérieux d'habitude était vitreux et rougis. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Était-ce dû à notre énième dispute d'hier soir ? Ou à un sujet bien plus grave ? Je me précipitais vers lui et le serrais dans mes bras. Il parut surpris, puis se détendit progressivement.

« - Nous serions mieux en bas pour parler, dit-il. »

Je hochais la tête et le suivis dans un salon. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil et je m'assis sur un large fauteuil en face, les jambes croisées.

« - Je dois te dire certaines choses, commença-t-il, des choses que tu as oublié, ou que tu ne savais pas. »

Mes yeux étaient rivés sur lui.

« - Tu vas me dire qui est dans ma tombe ?, demandais-je.

\- Oui. Mais cela va te faire un choc. »

Et, comme pour appuyer ses dires, il me tendit un dossier. Je l'attrapais et l'ouvris. Une photo. Je la pris d'une main tremblante. Elle montrait cinq personnes devant une petite maison, en plein hiver. Un homme tenant un bébé, une femme et deux petites filles. Ils souriaient tous sur la photo, du houx était accroché à la porte derrière. Je la retournais pour lire l'inscription écrite au crayon de mine : « _Brejnev, noël 2005_ ». mon regard se posa sur les feuilles en tas derrière. Un dossier complet. Sur ma famille. Je relevais les yeux vers Mycroft, qui avait les yeux fixés sur le dossier. Je sortis la fiche avec ma photo. « Anastazy Brejnev ». Je fronçais les sourcils.

« - Qui est-ce ?, demandais-je à Mycroft. »

Je trouvais une seconde feuille avec une photo, exactement la même que sur l'autre fiche, si ce n'est que les habits qui différaient. Je pris les trois autres fiches en main. « Elena Brejnev », « Eryk Brejnev » et « Adam Brejnev ». Je caressais du bout du doigt la photo de ce bébé qui, d'après sa fiche, s'appelait Adam.

« - Mycroft, murmurais-je, est-ce qu'ils sont tous…

\- Oui, répondit-il. Elena et Eryk ont été abattus par balle. Adam est mort brûlé vif dans l'incendie de la maison, quand les russes y ont mis le feu pour faire disparaître les cadavres, et Anastazy est morte noyée dans la Tamise trois jours après ta disparition. Nous avions même pensé que c'était toi, nous en étions presque certains, mais le docteur Watson a remarqué une certain vernis bleu, si je me souviens bien. Ce qui avait permis de déduire que ce n'était pas toi. »

Tout en l'écoutant je parcourais les photos, de la maison en cendres, de l'enterrement, l'avis de recherche sur Anastazy et sur moi-même.

« - Pourquoi je ne m'en souviens plus ? Ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était qu'un détail…

\- Tu avais à peine quatre ans, et tu as une personnalité très fragile. Ta mémoire a tellement été retournée dans tous les sens que pour croire à quelque chose tu dois y croire.

\- Comment est-elle arrivée en Angleterre ?, murmurais-je en touchant du bout des doigts la photographie de cette fille qui me ressemblait tant allongée sur un plateau de la morgue.

\- Les russes n'ont pas réussis à savoir laquelle de vous deux était celle qu'ils cherchaient. Alors ils vous ont toutes deux gardées, espérant qu'avec le temps vous ne vous ressembliez moins. C'est souvent le cas avec les vrais jumeaux, avec le temps ils deviennent différents. Mais pas vous. Vous avez la même taille aujourd'hui encore, et…

\- Nous avions, le coupais-je. C'est elle qui est dans le cercueil qui m'était destiné. »

Je refermais le dossier et inspirais un grand coup.

« - Je peux le garder ? Pour le lire plus tard.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il.

\- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, Mycroft, je suis au studio, lui dis-je en sortant de la pièce. »

Je restais derrière la porte fermée quelques minutes quand je l'entendis pleurer. L'Homme de Glace avait un cœur, tout compte fait.

oOo

Je savais danser depuis que j'étais toute petite. C'est amusant au début, il suffit uniquement de bouger sur de la musique. Ma mère m'avait appris à danser, je crois. Je n'étais plus sûre de rien à présent. Ce que je savais, c'est que j'avais volontairement effacé la période en Russie. Je réfléchissais trop, et je tournais trop, la musique me submergeait et mon corps bougeait seul. J'avais peur de ma chute. Je ne chutais jamais, pourtant, mais tous s'enchaînait trop vite. J'avais l'impression de tout revivre. Mes jambes tremblaient de plus en plus, ma tête était lourde, et, comme je l'avais prévu, ma jambe d'appui fléchit et je perdis l'équilibre. Je me retrouvais assise sur le sol du studio, face à l'un des nombreux miroirs. Mon regarda glissa de mes pieds à mon visage. Tout avait changé. J'étais plus grande qu'avant. Je le sentais, mes chaussons de danse devenaient trop petit. Mes cheveux étaient longs et blonds, seuls persistaient un léger éclat de vert dans mes yeux, encerclé par le noir des prunelles. Je me relevais, coupais la musique et me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain. L'eau bouillante ruisselant sur ma peau me ferait un bien fou. La baignoire se remplissait lentement, et pendant que je me déshabillais, j'aperçus une trace brune légèrement en dessous de mon sein droit. À bien y regarder, on aurait une étoile, assez sommaire, mais une étoile quand même. Je fronçais les sourcils et attrapais le dossier. Une chose m'avait marqué, mais je l'avais vite oublié. Pourquoi étais-je la seule à ne pas avoir de prénom Polonais ? Rien n'était noté dans le dossier. J'avais beau lire et relire la fiche dressée à mon nom, rien n'était écrit. Je pris mon portable, ouvris une page internet et tapais mon prénom dans la barre de recherche Google. Je tombais sur un site proposant toutes sortes de traductions, dont une pour Esther : « Le prénom Esther est inspiré du vieux perse qui signifie "étoile". ». ça pouvait coïncider. J'abandonnais mon portable et le dossier plus loin et me glissais dans l'eau bouillante du bain.

oOo

 **John :**

Retourner à Baker Street. Je n'y pensais pas, et pourtant, me voilà devant la porte, le hoquet toujours de travers. Je ne voulais pas repenser aux raisons qui m'avaient poussé à partir. J'entrais et montais les escaliers jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement. Aucun bruit distinct ne me parvenait. J'ouvris la porte… sur un Sherlock assit sur notre canapé, les mains jointes devant ses lèvres, réfléchissant. Je fis un pas en sa direction lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda avec indifférence.

« - J'ai mis tes affaires avec celles de ta fille. Tu peux les prendre si tu en as envie. »

Son ton glacial me fit l'effet d'une claque.

« - Je ne suis pas revenu pour ça, commençais-je, je suis venu pour…

\- Pour quoi exactement !?, me coupa-t-il, oh John, tu t'es défilé au moment le plus dur ! Et je suis censé te dire quoi ? Merci ?! »

Je soupirais et baissais la tête. C'est vrai que j'avais été lâche, mais la drogue exagérait ses propos, j'en étais sûr. J'allais répliquer quand un garçon blond assez efféminé me bouscula pour entrer à l'intérieur.

« - Oh mais c'est pas possible, s'exclama-t-il, il faut toujours que vous soyez dans un état pas possible ! On a pas de temps à perdre, nous devons partir. Allez ! »

Il rassembla quelques affaires appartenant à Sherlock et me fixa. Ses traits m'étaient familier, mais je dois avoir au moins une dizaine de patient comme lui.

« - Rien à prendre ?, me demanda-t-il.

\- Juste lui, dis-je en désignant Sherlock. »

Il secoua la tête et attrapa Sherlock pour le forcer à descendre et sortir de l'appartement. Il appela un taxi et nous montâmes tous dedans. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur lui.  
« - Quoi ?, me fit-il.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le connaître, docteur Watson. Nous serrons arrivés dans une vingtaine de minutes. Détendez-vous et tâchez de vous habiller un peu mieux. Vous êtes attendus. »


	20. Chapter 20

**Mary :**

Je me trouvais face à John et Sherlock, chacun de part et d'autre du taxi, fixant un point imaginaire derrière la fenêtre.

« - Il vous faudrait une thérapie de couple, plaisantais-je. »

John me jeta un regard noir.  
Mais pour comprendre ça, il faudrait que je revienne plusieurs heures en arrière.

oOo

Ce matin je m'étais réveillée en sursaut après un cauchemar, comme à peu près tous les matins. Je sortis aussi vite que je pus de mon lit et enfilais ma salopette en jean. Je descendis. Mycroft était déjà levé depuis longtemps, et était en train de travailler. Je courus jusqu'à son bureau et y fis une entrée fracassante :

« - J'estime qu'ils ont le droit de savoir ! Et puis au pire, ils n'ont qu'à venir vivre ici ! »

Mycroft leva les yeux de son ordinateur et soupira pendant que je ressassais notre dispute de la veille.

« - Je peux le faire ! J'ai déjà fait ce genre de chose, et…

\- Non. Hors de question, me coupa-t-il. Je veux aussi que Sherlock retrouve tous ses esprits, mais imagine le choc qu'ils auront tous les deux en te voyant !

\- Plus on attend et plus le choc sera grand !, continuais-je en m'approchant de son bureau, et nous pourrions…

\- Excusez-moi, mais de quoi parlez-vous ?, demanda timidement Anthéa, la secrétaire de Mycroft. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel pour empêcher ma colère de sortir et repris calmement :

« - Eh bien, je parle de mes parents, vous devriez le savoir, puisque cela fait près de six mois que je suis ici, et si vous ne passiez pas votre temps à rêver de vous avec mon oncle, peut-être que…

\- Mary, assez !, me recoupa-t-il, en polonais cette fois. Je ne vais pas continuer cette discussion, elle ne mène nul part. »

Je donnais un coup de pied rageur dans le bureau et partis.

oOo

« - Et voilà ce qu'il m'a répondu !, dis-je à Will tout en finissant de raconter l'épisode de ce matin.

\- Je connaissais certains passages, nous t'entendions depuis la salle à manger, répondit-il en riant. »

Nous nous arrêtâmes sur un banc du jardin intérieur, une sorte d'immense serre en verre teinté remplie d'arbres, de fleurs et de fontaines, tous plus différents les uns que les autres.

« - Et je ne sais pas quoi faire, repris-je en baissant la tête.

\- Fais-le toi-même, alors. »

Je le regardais, surprise.

« - Va les chercher et reviens ici.

\- Mais ils me reconnaîtront et seront encore plus blessés… Je ne peux pas faire ça, dis-je en secouant la tête.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?, me demanda-t-il.

\- Comment ça je…

\- Réponds simplement, me coupa-t-il.

\- Oui, je suppose, enfin… oui, oui.

\- Très bien. »

Il se releva, sortit une paire de ciseaux de sa poche et commença à me couper les cheveux. Je ne dis rien, écoutant seulement le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant au dessus de mon crâne. Les mèches de cheveux tombaient autour du banc, la couleur blonde les recouvrant complètement.

« - Ça y est !, s'exclama-t-il au bout de plusieurs minutes. Maintenant, il te faut des habits plus masculin, viens au vestiaire. »

Et sans plus d'explications, il me tira par la main jusqu'aux vestiaires. Il me sortit un pantalon marron foncé et une chemise blanche d'un casier. Alors que j'allais protester il me montra le nom sur le casier. C'était le sien.

« - Bien, reprit-il, maintenant un peu de maquillage pour ne pas que tu sois reconnaissable. Pendant ce temps je vais t'appeler un taxi. »

Je hochais de la tête et courus jusqu'à ma chambre. Là, j'enfilais le pantalon, trop large pour moi, avec une ceinture et rentrais la chemise dans le pantalon, laissant une marge au tissus pour dissimuler ma poitrine. J'enfilais une paire de basket et sortis dehors. Un taxi attendait. Je montais dedans :

« - Je vous emmène où, demanda le chauffeur.

\- À Baker Street. 221B Baker Street. »

Et le taxi se mit en route.

oOo

Arrivée à destination je me précipitais à l'intérieur de l'appartement en hurlant au chauffeur d'attendre. Arrivant dans l'appartement je bousculais légèrement John, et, devant leur tête effarée :

« - Oh mais c'est pas possible, s'exclama-t-il, il faut toujours que vous soyez dans un état pas possible ! On a pas de temps à perdre, nous devons partir. Allez ! »

Je rassemblais quelques affaires de Sherlock et me tourna vers John :

« - Rien à prendre ?

\- Juste lui, me répondit-il en désignant Sherlock. »

J'agrippais fermement la main de Sherlock et le força à descendre et nous nous engouffrâmes tous trois dans le taxi qui attendait. Je dis au taxi de refaire le chemin inverse. C'est alors que le regard fixe de John me mit mal à l'aise :

« - Quoi ?

\- Quel est ton nom ?, me demanda-t-il.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le connaître, docteur Watson. Nous serrons arrivés dans une vingtaine de minutes. Détendez-vous et tâchez de vous habiller un peu mieux. Vous êtes attendus. »

oOo

Mycroft attendait sur le perron de son manoir les bras croisés, affichant un air contrarié. Je tendis la monnaie au chauffeur qui repartit une fois que nous étions tous les trois sortis de la voiture.

« - Ah, Mycroft !, s'exclama Sherlock.

\- Tu te rends compte des dégâts si tu avais échoué, hurla le Gouvernement en s'avançant vers moi, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai eu peur et... »

Il s'interrompit brusquement. John le regardait avec méfiance tandis que Sherlock ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était la première fois que Mycroft manifestait son attachement envers quelqu'un. Je fus aussi surprise que lui :

« - Je n'ai pas échoué, Mycroft, et je pense que nous devrions avoir cette conversation plus tard, dis-je en désignant le détective et le docteur du menton. »

Mycroft jura quelque chose que seul lui entendit et retourna en fureur à l'intérieur de la maison. Je souris aux deux hommes restés derrière :

« - Je pense qu'il est temps de parler, vous et moi. »

Et ils rentrèrent dans l'immense maison en me suivant.


	21. Chapter 21

**Voici le tout dernier chapitre. Il y a longtemps, trèèèès longtemps que j'avais cette fin, mais comment vous avez dû le remarquer, je n'ai plus le même enthousiasme qu'avant, et plus la même audience non plus. Alors cette histoire s'arrête ici, sur du suspens, parce que les fins frustrantes personne n'aime ça :p. Je vous dis donc à plus tard, parce que je reviendrai (eh oui!) mais sûrement dans l'univers de Doctor Who ou Supernatural… À vous de me dire dans les reviews. Bonne lecture :)**

 **Mary :**

Ils n'en revenaient pas. Ou plutôt, John n'en revenait pas. Sherlock, qui était resté impassible tout le temps de l'histoire, fut le premier à parler :

« - C'est un peu le fouillis vers la fin, non ?

\- Oui, mais je n'avais aucune idée ! Et puis c'est bien que ça se termine sur du suspens, non ?, lui répondis-je.

\- Tu nous malmènes un peu quand même !, se braqua John.

\- C'est pour l'histoire !

\- Et puis tu rencontres un garçon super gentil et mignon comme ça ? Commenta Sherlock, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Eh ! S'exclama John, je suis là moi !

\- Mais oui, lui répondit le détective en l'embrassant sur la joue. »

Je soupirais et rassemblais les feuilles éparpillées qui s'étaient envolées pendant que je lisais la nouvelle « nouvelle » que j'avais décidé d'écrire.

« - Et puis, marmonna John, quelle idée de mêler des Russes à tout cela !

\- J'aime bien les Russes, répondis-je. Ils sont super faciles à caricaturer ! »

Sherlock se leva en riant.

« - Bon, nous avons une enquête à finir Mary. »

Et pendant que Sherlock continuait de résoudre une énième énigme, John sirotait son thé, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil. Et moi, dans ce petit appartement de Baker Street, je me remis à écrire une autre aventure délirante sur mon petit ordinateur portable.


End file.
